All good things must come to an end
by evilchild666
Summary: Ch. 5 & 6 are up! Everyone knows about the second curse of the cat but what if there was a third?
1. Default Chapter

Evilchild here with my first Fruits Basket fic! I'm letting all of you know right now… all FB fics I write WILL be Kyo centric! I love him! This is Yaoi. The title is subject to change. My other stories will probably be updated soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing… except this story

Now on with the fic!

Kyo walked down the street back to Shigure's house after coming back from a nice long walk to get away from Yuki. He wished he would have stayed on the roof this time though as the rain poured down relentlessly on his person. Kyo shivered and wrapped his arms around himself to try to stay warm all though he knew it was a wasted effort.

"Stupid rain… stupid Yuki... thinks he's so much better than me." he said as he trudged back home. He felt very tired and just wanted to go to sleep. He wasn't even sure what set him off this time. All Yuki did was look at him and he just blew up.

He'd been feeling on edge for more than week now and it wasn't because of the rain either. He sighed and hugged himself tighter. '_Maybe I should break down and ask Shigure what he thinks._'

He sighed again and was about to turn on the dirt path to Shigure's house when a soft meow caught his attention. He stopped and looked around for the source of the sound and saw a fat, gray cat with stripes of white everywhere. The poor thing looked as waterlogged as he probably looked. He sighed and went over to it. He couldn't just leave it there. That would be cruel and inhumane and besides… he would be condemning his own people… so to speak.

"Hey, there," he said softly as he stroked the cat's head, "Seems I'm not the only one who got caught in this rain, huh?" The cat meowed in response and Kyo picked her up (he realized there was no penis) and wrapped her in his soaked jacket. "Sorry it's not dry but it should keep you from getting anymore soaked then you already are." She meowed and snuggled up against Kyo's chest as he walked on.

Finally Kyo made it back, right when the rain decided to end. Kyo sighed in exhaustion as he opened the door to see a very worried Tohru.

"Kyo! Are you all right!"

"… no…" Shigure came just in time to catch Kyo as he tripped over his feet as he tried to walk and fell. Shigure righted him and Kyo looked at him dazedly then moved so that he could rest his head on Shigure's chest. "I'm… so… tired…" he said softly.

"And soaked to the bone." Shigure sighed and picked Kyo up bridal style. Kyo shivered and snuggled closer to Shigure to get warmer. "Tohru could you be a dear and make Kyo something hot to eat and some green tea?"

"Of course!" And she ran off to do just that.

Yuki was coming down the stairs and was surprised to see Shigure carrying Kyo up the stairs. "What's wrong with him?"

"Looks like he got caught in the rain."

Yuki shrugged, "It's his own fault." he said as he continued down the stairs. Shigure sighed and walked into Kyo's room.

After getting some dry towels then closing the door, he set about the task of getting Kyo out of his wet clothes. It was then he noticed that there was a large lump in his jacket. How he missed it before, he'll never know. He unzipped it to see a gray cat. She looked at Shigure and meowed pitifully.

"I guess I should dry you as well." She put up no fight as Shigure dried her. Once she was dry, she sat by Kyo's head and meowed happily as Shigure took off the rest of Kyo's clothes and put him on his futon then proceeded to dry him off. As Shigure was drying Kyo's legs, he looked up to notice a soft blush over the bridge of his nose and staining his cheeks and that his breathing was slightly labored. '_Ha'ri isn't going to like this._' Shigure shook his head and, satisfied that Kyo was dry everywhere, looked in Kyo's closet for some warm clothing then not finding any, covered Kyo with his blanket then left to get something from his room and to get some medicine for his fever.

Kyo opened his eyes when Shigure left and rolled over on his side. The blush wasn't just from his fever. When Shigure started to dry his lower body, he seriously thought he was going to get an erection but it seemed as if his body was way too tried to react to any stimulation and for that he was grateful. He felt something nuzzling his head and looked up to see the gray cat he saved. He reached up and petted her on the head. She purred and nuzzled his hand instead.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to help her. Not many people helped him. In fact he could count all of them on one hand and maybe Hatori but just because he was a doctor. But he couldn't… just leave her there to die. She didn't look sickly but her stomach was fat and she didn't have a collar on so he concluded that she was heavy with kittens. Kyo smiled as he ran his finger lightly over her belly. '_Will I ever have some kittens of my own?_' he sighed, '_Probably not._' Kyo looked towards his door as Shigure walked back in.

"So I see you are awake."

"Yeah." he said softly. '_Damn, my throat hurts._'

"How do you feel?" he asked as he sat down next to Kyo on the futon and felt his forehead.

"Like crap."

"You sound a bit hoarse." Shigure opened a bottle and poured some of its contents into a spoon. "Here. Take this. It'll help with your fever." Shigure held the spoon in his face and Kyo took it with no arguments; too tired to put up a fight anyway. "I'll have to call Ha'ri and see when can he come and see you."

"Hmm…" He sighed softly as Shigure stroked his hair and almost fell asleep. '_That feels sooo good…_' He started to purr softly and moved his head as Shigure started to stroke his neck.

"Kyo?"

"Hmm… what?"

"Are you going to sleep naked or are you going to put something on?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh…" Kyo felt his face grow hotter. He had forgotten that he was naked and that Shigure had been the one to take care of him.

"Although… you might want to put this on as Tohru is coming up here with something for you to eat."

Kyo's eyes widen and he almost threw the covers off to put on the clothes but Shigure stopped him. "You can just put this on in bed."

"Thank you." he said softly.

"You're quite welcome Kyo." Kyo put the oversized robe on and frowned. "You look so cute with that on Kyo." He looked swamped in his robe. The sleeves hung over his hands and Shigure laughed as the poor kitten tried to desperately stop the sleeves from covering up his hands.

"Whatever." Once Kyo had his clothes situated, the gray cat climbed onto his lap, curled up then went to sleep. Kyo smiled and stroked her soft fur.

There was a knock on the door and Shigure opened the door. "Ah, Tohru! You have arrived!"

"Uh, yes! I hope Kyo is up!"

"Why, yes! Here, let me take this off your hands." Shigure took the tray from Tohru and set it over Kyo's legs after moving the cat from his lap who just hissed at him in annoyance from being removed from her resting place. There was leek soup, rice, a piece of cake, and some green tea.

Kyo felt sicker when he saw and _smelt_ the leek soup but sucked it up and smiled at Tohru. "Thank you."

"Well, I guess we should be leaving. Are you going to be alright by yourself, Kyo?" Kyo nodded and started eating.

When Shigure and Tohru left, Kyo picked up the cat again. She looked at him and meowed. He smiled again and stroked her fur. "Are you going to stay with me?"

She meowed happily and purred as Kyo rubbed behind her ear. "I'm glad." Kyo finished eating and moved the tray off to the side. He yawned and laid down on his futon, nuzzling his face into his pillow and fell straight to sleep. The cat curled up next to Kyo and fell asleep also.

pqpqpqpqp

Shigure sighed as he dialed Hatori's number. The phone rung four times before Hatori picked up.

"Hello."

"Ha'ri! So glad to hear your lovely voice!"

"What do you want Shigure?"

"Oh, yes. I was wondering if you could come over?"

"Why?"

"Well, Kyo's gotten himself sick and I was wondering if you could come over tonight to check up on him."

There was a heavy sigh then, "I'll be over soon."

"I'll see you then!" Shigure hung up and waited for Hatori to show up.

pqpqpqpqp

Hatori showed up twenty minutes later and he and Shigure walked to Kyo's room. The gray cat looked up as the door opened again and the man who dried her and a stranger walked in. She meowed in annoyance and licked Kyo's face to wake him up. He let out a soft whine and slowly opened his eyes to see Hatori looking down at him.

"Yes?" He was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"I know you're tired Kyo but I need to check you so I can make you better."

'_Why in the hell is he talking to me like I'm some two year old! I know _why_ he's here dammit!_' Kyo just sighed and sat up. '_Damn! I feel so weak… I just want to lie back down._' Kyo's eyes drooped and he started to lie back down but was stopped when he felt something blocking his descent. He turned his head to see Shigure smiling at him. '_Bastard._'

"We don't need you falling asleep on us, Kyo-kun! You need to tell Ha'ri what's wrong so he can make you feel better." Shigure cooed softly in his ear as he rubbed Kyo's sides soothingly.

Kyo sighed and leaned heavily against Shigure. "Fine. I'm weak, my throat hurts so it's hard to talk, and I'm tired as hell so let me sleep." He grumbled softly and moved so that he could rest against Shigure's chest since he wasn't letting him lie down just yet.

Hatori sighed and checked Kyo to see what exactly was wrong and concluded that he had come down with the flu from being inheritably weak against rainy weather and from being stuck out in the rain for so long. Hatori told them what he needed to get Kyo and told Kyo that he should just rest awhile and that he should be fine in about a week.

"I'll be back later tomorrow with your medicine." Kyo just nodded and closed his eyes as he snuggled closer to Shigure who had tried to move him off but was unsuccessful.

Hatori smirked and told them he would see himself out as he closed the door behind him.

"Umm… Kyo-kun… I would like to go to my own room now." All that met his request was a soft snore and a meow. Shigure shrugged and got them both situated on the futon. Shigure wrapped his arm around Kyo's thin waist, his hand moving by itself and resting on Kyo's round ass, and rested his chin atop his head. Kyo moaned softly at the action but stayed asleep.

Shigure looked down and smiled to himself, thinking, '_I hope Kyo doesn't kill me for this in the morning,_' before falling asleep.

pqpqpqpqp

Kyo moaned softly in slight displeasure as his internal clock told him to get up and do his morning routine so he tried to get up, unsuccessfully. His foggy mind was trying to process what was wrong before he felt something touching his ass. '_What the hell?_' He sat up and saw Shigure sleeping happily away. 'W_hat the hell is Shigure doing in my room or, better yet, my bed?_' Now the poor kitty was confused. He saw Shigure's eyes flutter and open.

"Good morning Kyo-kun. Did you sleep well?"

Kyo was about to answer until he felt what he assumed was a hand caress his bottom. Red hot anger boiled up inside of him at the action and was about to yell at Shigure and beat the tar out of him until Shigure's other hand came up and stroked his neck.

"Oh…" He sighed softly in pleasure and silently cursed Shigure as all his anger just disappeared. Shigure pulled Kyo back down to rest against his chest and continued to caress the sensitive neck. "Stop… you pervert…" he mumbled softly, only half meaning it.

"Hmm… seems your neck is very sensitive, so sensitive that it calms you immediately. I could use that vital piece of information." he contemplated.

The gray cat hissed at Shigure and he stopped momentarily, forgetting that she was there. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you want some of Kyo-kun's attention as well." She walked over to Kyo and rubbed up against his belly.

"Sorry for ignoring you there. Thank this perverted dog for that." He sat up and picked her up. "If you're going to stay, you need a name. I can't keep calling you girl or 'hey cat', now can I?" He went over some possible names in his head and settled on one. "How about… Angel?" She meowed happily and Kyo smiled. "Angel it is then." He looked at Shigure, who had also sat up, and saw him staring. "What?"

"You look… really beautiful when you smile."

Kyo blushed and looked away. "What ever." He said softly.

"No, I mean it," Shigure gripped Kyo's chin and made him turn to face him. "You really are beautiful." Kyo blushed a deeper red and felt another smile tugging at his lips. Shigure smiled a disarming smile and Kyo smiled back. "You should smile more often." He said softly as he ran his thumb across his full bottom lip. Kyo felt his heart flutter at the comment and shyly looked away and just rested back against Shigure's chest.

"Lie back down." Kyo commanded softly. Shigure did as told and Kyo got comfortable. "I never thanked you."

"Hmm…?"

"For… you know… taking care of me. You didn't have to… but thanks."

"I wanted to. I couldn't just leave my poor kitty to get sick and die." Kyo sighed softly and almost fell back asleep. Kyo petted Angel's head as he thought about what he was now going through. Shigure was either being his old perverted self or… he was _actually_ showing him affection in his own way. He has always liked Shigure but it wasn't his way to show that he liked someone around others. Shigure was someone he could talk to, much like his Sensei. Shigure would never really do anything that would harm him even if teased and laughed at him. It really was nice to have Shigure all to himself sometimes. He smiled again and nuzzled Shigure's neck, breathing in his scent.

Shigure was a bit surprised to feel Kyo nuzzling his neck but he didn't mind. In fact, he buried his nose in Kyo's sweet smelling hair and sighed. Kyo always had a sweet scent around him that wouldn't go away even if he did use a different soap. He could just eat him up. He heard two soft purrs and smiled. Kyo purring was just too adorable to him. He idly wondered what other cat qualities Kyo had.

A knock on the door disrupted the peaceful moment. Shigure looked up to see Tohru peeking inside. "Um… I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready." Tohru chewed on her bottom lip before asking, "Is Kyo feeling any better?"

Shigure sat up with some difficulty since Kyo _did_ fall back to sleep. "He's feeling better today. He's not as hoarse as yesterday."

"That's good to hear."

"We'll be down in a minute. I just have to wake Kyo up again."

"Ok." She left, making sure to close the door again, and Shigure went about the task of waking Kyo. He didn't want to wake him but he needed to eat.

"Kyo… kitten wake up." He said gently as he shook him.

There was a soft whimper and Kyo frowned in his sleep. Shigure smirked and kissed his temple and Kyo was instantly awake.

"You pervert!" Shigure only smiled as his words didn't carry their usual ferocity since Kyo was still a bit hoarse so it sounded more like an indignant yelp.

"Breakfast is ready."

Kyo sighed and closed his eyes again. "I'm not hungry dammit."

"But you have to eat Kyo-kun!"

"No, I don't."

"Please? What about your kitty? She has to eat."

Kyo looked at Angel and sighed. "Fine." Kyo tried to stand on unstable legs but found he was still too weak to do anything. Shigure stood and helped him along with Angel right by his feet. Kyo didn't protest the help and just let Shigure walk him down the stairs.

Kyo sat down and sighed in pure exhaustion. '_Damn. I'm weaker than I thought I was if walking down the stairs tired me out this much._' Angel sat by his side and meowed softly. Kyo started to eat and found his hands shaking slightly as the food slipped from his chopsticks and fell back onto his plate. He growled in frustration. '_Stupid flu!_'

"Can't the stupid cat even feed himself now?" Kyo just growled at him and continued to try and eat. After trying five times, he just quit and got a small saucer and put some meat on it and sat it down in front of Angel.

"Sorry. I don't have any cat food so this will have to do until I get some, Ok?" She meowed in agreement and started eating.

"Since when do we have another stupid cat to take care of?" Yuki asked quite angrily.

Kyo just glared at him and tried to eat again. He looked up when some food was placed in his face to see Shigure smiling at him. "I wouldn't mind helping you, Kyo."

Kyo smiled brightly at him and before he knew what he was doing, he was opening his mouth so Shigure could feed him. Shigure happily fed him his food if only to get more of Kyo's gorgeous smiles out of him.

Kyo happily ate away, completely ignoring Yuki and Tohru. Kyo felt giddy with excitement as Shigure continued to feed him. No one had ever offered to do something for him because they wanted to (besides Kazuma of course). Maybe he should get sick more often if it got this type of attention. When Kyo opened his mouth to receive another piece of food he felt a pair of soft lips against his and his eyes snapped opened, which he didn't even remember closing in the first place, and stared into Shigure's smiling eyes before he pulled away.

Kyo heard a soft gasp and an 'Oh, My!' as he stared at Shigure. Shigure held his plate up as explanation. "You had no more food so I gave you something else."

Kyo's face turned a blood red before he yelled, "Pervert!"

"Aww, Kyo-kun! Don't say things you don't mean!" Kyo just growled at him and turned his back to him.

'_Leave it to him to ruin my good mood. I hope he catches the flu!_'

Kyo glanced over at Yuki as he heard him scold Shigure. "Shigure you know that was uncalled for. That stupid cat is not only sick but probably defenseless to your advances. You shouldn't try to take advantage of him. You better hope you don't catch his illness." Kyo was shocked at this. Was Yuki… defending him? From Shigure?

"Oh, Yuki! You do care about our kitty! And I'm not taking advantage of him nor will I catch his illness. I've already taken measures to ensure my good health."

Kyo turned his head towards him and blinked. Was that a blush? "I do not care about him. I just don't like how you're so friendly with him all of a sudden. It will take some getting use to."

"Right." Shigure pulled Kyo to him. "Well, kitten lets get you back to bed. It seems like you won't be going to school today."

"Wha… Hey!" he yelled indignantly as Shigure easily picked him up and walked back to Kyo's room with Angel following close behind. "Shigure! Put me down now!"

"But you'll get tired from such a long walk."

Kyo blushed and looked away. "Whatever." he mumbled. Shigure smiled in triumph and walked into Kyo's room. When Shigure removed an arm from around Kyo to close his door, Kyo gasped and wrapped his arms around Shigure's neck tightly so he wouldn't fall. "You better not drop me!"

"Don't worry. I won't drop you. You're light enough to carry with one arm. But if you don't want to fall… you can wrap your legs around me." Shigure hoped Kyo would be naïve enough to fall for it. And he was. Shigure smiled to himself as he felt Kyo shift and wrap his legs around his waist and Shigure moved his hand under his butt to hold him up better, cupping one firm cheek.

"Hey, was just one of your schemes so you could touch my ass! You pervert!"

"I can hold you better this way." he reasoned.

"I bet you can." Kyo grumbled as Shigure closed his door and walked over to the futon and sat down with Kyo in his lap. Kyo glared at him and tried to get up but moaned softly in pain as he got up too fast and got caught in a dizzy spell. He lost his balance and would have fallen if Shigure had not rescued him again from his fall.

"Next time you shouldn't get up so fast. You are sick you know."

"Hmm…" Kyo laid his head on Shigure's chest and waited for the spell to past, closing his eyes. "Be quiet." he murmured. Shigure smiled and kissed the top of Kyo's head, getting a good whiff of his sweet scent.

Shigure sat them back down to lay down so that Kyo was on top of him. When Kyo didn't complain, Shigure wrapped his arms around his waist. Kyo just nuzzled Shigure's neck and sighed. "I do not like being sick."

"No one in their right mind does." Shigure replied.

There was silence for a moment then, "Why are you _still_ touching my ass?" Kyo asked tiredly.

"Because it's a nice ass?" he said as he fondled his butt to prove his point.

"You pervert," he said with a yawn.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep, Kyo-kun. You sound a bit tired," he said soothingly as his hand moved up to rub his back.

"Sleep sounds good." Shigure pulled the covers over them and Kyo promptly fell asleep. Shigure smiled and continued to rub Kyo's back as he slept and waited for Hatori to bring Kyo his medicine.

Tbc?

So what did you guys think? This is like the first time I've written a fic and the lemon is not in it. I don't plan to write a lemon until probably the 4th or 5th chapter maybe because of how the story is going to play out. It's going to mild in the start then gets gruesome the rest of the way and will probably be the longest story I've ever written. But I do hope you guys liked my start. I promise it'll be a great fic!

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Evilchild here! I'm glad you all liked my first attempt at a FB fic! I'm really excited about this one! It's already one of my faves, along with 'Is this real?' And 'Love you always'. Thanks for any and all support you gave! My mouth has finally healed all the way. I can finally function like a normal person again!

A/N: Yuki is going to be a little OOC so I thought I'd warn you beforehand. I forgot to say that this fic takes place near the end of their second year and Kyo is fifteen. This is a very important aspect of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own FB

Now on with the fic!

Hatori showed up around 12:30 pm with Kyo's medicine and knocked on the door. Shigure answered and quickly led Hatori to Kyo's room.

"My, my. If I didn't know any better I would say that you're quite anxious to get Kyo better. Tired of taking care of him already?"

Shigure laughed and opened Kyo's door. "That's not it at all. I actually like having him sick." He said as he sat by Kyo and stroked his hair, earning him a soft purr for his actions. "He's much easier to handle now that he can't do anything about anything."

"Really?"

"Really." Angel meowed and rubbed up against Hatori's leg then licked Shigure's hand and curled up against Kyo's stomach. "I think she was thanking us for taking care of her master."

"How kind of her. Has he gotten any better?"

"Somewhat. He's not as hoarse as before but the flu has started to kick in. I had to walk him down the stairs and feed him because he was too weak to do it alone. Walking down the stairs tired him out so much that he was shaking. So being the kind person that I am, I carried him back to his room."

One eyebrow rose at that and Hatori just shook his head. "Well, this is nothing new and I expected it to happen." Hatori set his bag down on Kyo's desk and he took out all of Kyo's medicine. After explaining what they were for and when Kyo should take them, he got ready to leave.

"He should be well within a week or so. Make sure he has plenty of rest and that he eats and takes his medicine. If anything else happens just call me."

"Thanks Ha'ri!" Hatori gave a nod and left. Shigure sighed and went to put Kyo's medicine away. When he came back, Kyo was sitting up and rubbing Angel's ear. "Kyo, you really shouldn't be up. You need your rest."

Kyo looked at him and blushed. "I… have to go to the bathroom but I need some help getting up. My legs feel like jelly."

Shigure smiled. "No problem Kyo-kun."

"And don't try to pull any funny stuff."

"I would never try anything funny on you."

"Sure." Kyo let Shigure help him up and walk him to the bathroom then walked him back when he was done.

"Oh, right. Ha'ri came by while you were asleep and brought your medicine."

"Good. This really sucks."

"It's not all bad."

Kyo glared at him. "You're having fun messing with me because I can't do anything to you."

"Yes."

"Then it still sucks." He said with a pout. Shigure chuckled and petted his head.

"Well, I really should go and finish my next novel." Shigure started to get up but stopped when he felt a pull on his robe. He smiled to himself. "Yes?"

"Can… I come with you? I won't get in the way and I really don't want to stay up here all day."

"You really should be getting your rest."

"Please?"

Shigure sighed and helped Kyo up. "I just can't say 'No' to a pretty face." Kyo smiled then frowned.

"I do not have a 'pretty' face. That's that damn rat's department." He said with a huff.

"Whatever you say."

They walked to Shigure's study and Kyo laid out on the porch with Angel lounging next to him on her side. Shigure sighed and got to work. Kyo watched Shigure for awhile then sat up. "Shigure?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Well, I think something's wrong with me and I wanted to know what you thought."

"I'm surprised you value my opinion Kyo."

Kyo blushed. "Yeah, well, you being a writer…"

"Novelist."

"Whatever, I thought that you might know what's wrong with me since you're smart. I would have talked to Hatori but I don't feel comfortable talking with him about these things." Kyo took a deep breath. "Ok, I think it started about a week ago, at least that's when I started to notice some things. I've been kind of jumpy, more so than usual, and I've been moody and tired like it was raining all the time. I also have started to have a craving for… sweets."

"Nothing really seems out of the ordinary besides the wanting sweets thing."

"Yes but these things feel… I don't know… amplified. More and more things are getting on my nerves and I don't know why. Hell, I even yelled at a pen when it ran out of ink."

"So that's what you were yelling about." Shigure mused. "I admit, you have been moodier than usual. You even yelled at Yuki for looking at you."

Kyo frowned at that. "He probably deserved it somewhere down the line."

Shigure smirked, "Maybe you're PMSing."

"I'm being serious here!" He sounded hurt.

Shigure sighed and walked over to Kyo and sat him in his lap. "So am I. Believe it or not, men can some times go through a PMS stage just like women though not as often."

"I'm not going to have a period… am I?" he asked fearfully. With his weird ass family you never know what's going to happen so he just wanted to make sure.

"Of course not."

"Good." He gave a relieved sigh and nuzzled Shigure's neck. "Thanks for listening." He said softly.

"Any time. Now I really have to get back to work." Kyo made an annoyed sound but moved out of his lap. Shigure chuckled at this. "I promise you can have my lap back when I'm done, ok?"

"Sure." He said nonchalantly but inside he was smiling happily.

pqpqpqpq

Yuki came home around 5 o'clock and saw Shigure walking back to his study with a plate in one hand, a cup in the other, and a medicine bottle balanced precariously on the plate.

"Ah, Yuki you're back. Tohru is at work then?"

"Yes. What are you doing?"

"I'm taking Kyo something to eat so he can take his medicine."

Yuki scowled at that. "And he can't get it himself?"

"He's too sick right now so I'm just making it easier on him. You know how it is right?"

Yuki sighed and walked off. Shigure smiled and walked back to his study.

"I'm back Kyo-kun!"

"I hope it's edible. Since you wouldn't let me make it myself, I tried to give you very easy directions to make a sandwich."

"When I made one for myself, to see if it was Ok, it didn't taste bad. Besides you're sick. We do not need anymore sick people."

Kyo gave him a look and took the plate after taking his medicine. Kyo saw the two slices of meat on the plate and gave them to Angel to eat. "We really need to get you some real cat food." He picked her up when they both were done and stroked her soft fur. "Maybe we can go to the pet shop and get you some things after I'm better. What do you say?"

She meowed happily at that and purred softly.

"That's a great idea. But you should get some regular cat food before then though." Shigure thought for a minute. "Yuki and Tohru can stop by the store tomorrow and get some when they get out of school since Tohru doesn't have work tomorrow."

"Yuki won't want to but will do it because Tohru will. So I'll ask her later." Kyo smiled. "You hear that Angel? You'll have some real cat food tomorrow." She meowed again. Kyo smiled wider and lightly rubbed her belly. '_I wonder what her kittens will look like._' He thought idly.

"Kyo? Do you want to take a bath? It could help you relax."

"How relaxed should I get before I drown in the tub?" He put Angel down and turned towards Shigure. "But… a bath sounds good. I never had one during the day."

"Good then." Shigure got up to run his bath water.

As he was making his way towards the bathroom he saw Yuki walking towards him. "Ah, Yuki. Have you come to see me?"

Yuki looked trapped for a minute then said, "No," and walked towards Shigure's study. Shigure laughed to himself and continued on his way.

Yuki took a deep breath and walked into Shigure's study and saw Kyo lying on the porch, looking peaceful. To Yuki, Kyo looked more peaceful than he ever did before as he trailed his finger up and down Angel's stomach, creating a scene of tranquility, before it was shattered when Kyo looked up and saw him, a frown quickly replacing the small smile that was on his face just a second before.

"What do you want? I'm in no mood to try to fight with you." Displeasure clearly lacing his otherwise flat voice.

Yuki sighed and sat near Kyo, whose body visibly tensed. "I'm not going to do anything to you so you can calm down." Kyo relaxed a bit but he still kept a suspicious eye on Yuki.

"What do you want?" he asked again.

"I… just wanted to see how you were doing." He said softly.

Kyo gaped at Yuki. '_He wanted to see how I was doing!_'

"I know Shigure said you got caught in the rain yesterday and earlier you couldn't even feed yourself so I figured that you really weren't feeling all that good." Yuki looked away from Kyo's face as he said this but Kyo could of swore he saw a soft pink tint on his cheeks. "I just wanted to know if you were feeling any better." Kyo was shocked and just stared at Yuki. Yuki looked up and saw Kyo staring and felt anger rising up inside of him. "Look. I was just trying to be nice to you for a change. The least you could do is answer me but if you won't, then I'll leave." Yuki got up but Kyo quickly snapped out of his stupor and grabbed Yuki's wrist before he could he leave.

"Wait." Yuki stopped but didn't turn around to face him. "I'm… sorry. It was just so sudden. It was shocking to say the least." Kyo let go of his wrist as Yuki sat back down. "I'm doing a little better. Thanks for asking." It was getting easier to thank someone after saying it to Shigure so many times.

Yuki smiled, actually _smiled_, and did something so unexpected that it blew the fact that he smiled at Kyo right out the window. He hugged him. "That's good to hear." He murmured as he rubbed his back. This made Kyo _very_ uncomfortable.

"Um, Yuki? Not that I don't mind you being nice to me once in a while but are _you_…?" He heard a soft sniffing sound, "Are you _sniffing_ me!" He asked incredulously.

Yuki seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and let go of Kyo and hurried to the door so fast you'd think Kyo had some horrible contagious disease. "… Yuki?" To avoid uncomfortable questions, Yuki quickly turned tail and, to save face, walked quickly out of the room then ran to his room after he was out of Kyo's sight and slammed his door close, just barely missing running into Shigure. Shigure raised an eyebrow but just shook his head and walked back to his study. When he entered, he noticed that Kyo looked very upset.

"Kyo-kun? What happened?"

"Yuki… He… I'm not too sure what happened." He was quite flustered. When he noticed Yuki sniffing his neck, it gave him a warm funny feeling in the pit of his stomach but it also made him uncomfortable.

"Well, tell me what was going on." He said as he made himself comfortable.

"Alright. Yuki came in here and asked if I was feeling better. I was shocked and I guess he took it the wrong way and tried to leave but I stopped him and told him I was feeling a little better and he smiled and hugged me and rubbed my back. Then… he started to sniff me."

"I sniff you and you say nothing about it." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah but it's different with you. Yuki doing it is weird and I have a feeling he didn't even realize what he was doing because when I asked him he stopped and shot out of here like a bat out of hell." Kyo blushed and looked down. "And when he sniffed me… it… sort of… felt good."

"Good how?"

"Like 'I wish he would do more' good." He said softly.

"Ah, so you _do_ have hormones."

"That's not funny."

Shigure shrugged and picked Kyo up. "Time for your bath!"

"Put me down!"

Shigure kissed his temple and Kyo instantly quieted. "Now be a good boy and let me take care of you, Kyo-kun."

"Whatever."

When they got to the bathroom, Shigure set Kyo down and smiled when he wobbled a little and held onto him for support. "Do you need some help taking a bath?"

Kyo blushed a bright red and yelled, "NO!"

Shigure pouted, "But what if you need some help?"

"I think I can manage on my own."

"If you're sure?"  
Kyo sighed and hugged Shigure, but really he was getting tired of standing on his feet and needed the extra support. "I'm very sure. Now please leave."

"Alright. But you'll need something to wear. Do you want another one of my robes or some of your own clothes?"

"I think I'll wear some of my clothes."

"Alright then. You're _sure_ you're…"

"Yes." He let him go and pushed him out. "I'm fine."

Shigure smiled. "Ok, I'll just bring some of your clothes then."

"You do that." He sighed as he closed the door and leaned against it. '_Who would've thought that Shigure could be a mother hen._' He shook his head and quickly took off the robe and sunk into the bath. '_Maybe I should have said I wanted another one of his robes. They're a lot easier to put on than jeans and a t-shirt._'

The bath really was helping to relax him. He wasn't sure what made Shigure put bath bubbles and what seemed like baby oil in the bath but he was thankful all the same. There was even a pillow suction-cupped to the bath. He lazily glanced over towards the door as it opened and Shigure popped in.

"I see you're enjoying your bath."

Kyo, who was far too gone to even care what he was saying, just moaned out an answer and closed his eyes. Shigure chuckled and set his clothes down on the sink.

"Don't stay in too long. I don't want to have to come back in here to find out you've drowned."

"M'kay." He mumbled softly. Shigure left and Kyo began to run his fingers up and down his body slowly, not as a way to please himself but more as a way to massage his achy body parts.

'_All this bath needs to be even more wonderful are jet pumps._' Kyo moaned at the thought. Now that would be a _really_ relaxing bath, a bath he would mostly likely drown in because he'd fall asleep. '_I'll soak for a little longer then wash up._' He thought as he continued to massage himself.

pqpqpqpq

Yuki sighed as sat on his bed. Why in the world was feeling this way towards that stupid cat? He _sniffed_ him for crying out loud!

"I need to get out." He said to himself as he shook his head. He had really wanted to know if Kyo was feeling better. After that he remembered smelling the sweet scent that usually surrounded Kyo but it seemed off. Before he knew it, he was sniffing Kyo and was actually getting hard from the scent. That was what freaked him out so much. He ran to his room in hopes that his erection would go away. No such luck. He tried to clear his thoughts but the incessant throbbing between his legs quickly drew his attention.

Sighing resignedly, Yuki got ready to just quickly get rid of his erection then thought it better if he just did it in the bathroom. There was less of a chance of someone, namely Shigure, walking in on him and asking embarrassing questions. With his mind made up, he walked to the bathroom that Kyo was currently occupying. Had he known that Kyo was taking a bath he would went to the downstairs restroom. So when he walked in on Kyo washing his hair and looking decidedly fuckable with the soap suds slowly making their way down his tanned chest and nipples, which were hard little pebbles against his chest, eyes closed slightly so that you could only see a hint of ruby red, and lips parted as he made soft breathy sighs and moaning sounds, he almost came in his pants. He stood there in shock for a minute just staring at the incredibly sexy creature in front of him until Kyo turned his half-lidded gaze on him.

"What are you doing in here?" His voice husky.

Yuki gulped, "I… was… just leaving." He was quite sure that there was a blush on his cheeks. He had to get out before Kyo saw how hard he was.

Kyo eyed Yuki for a minute before he continued with his bath. At least, he would have continued if his eyes hadn't landed on Yuki's crotch and noticed the large bulge in his loose pants. Kyo's eyes widened considerably when his brain put two and two together as Yuki quickly left. '_He was hard._' Kyo shook his head and finished up his bath, shrugging it off that Yuki must have been thinking about Tohru and came to relieve himself. He quickly rinsed off and dried before putting on his clothes, noticing a lack of underwear, and walked out of the bathroom. He saw Shigure walking up the stairs with Angel in his arms.

"Good. You're out. I was just about to come and get you."

"Yeah, well, I need to get something out of my room that you conveniently 'forgot' to get."

"Whatever would that be?" Shigure asked, trying to play ignorant.

"You know what, pervert." He said as walked into his room.

Shigure followed and closed the door. He sat Angel down and walked up behind Kyo. "Do you mean these?" He asked as he flashed a pair of Kyo's underwear in his face. "I didn't know you wore briefs as well as boxers. There's something decidedly… sinful about you wearing them." Kyo growled at him. "I also found out that you like thongs. Very interesting undergarments you have. What's even worse is poor Tohru knows as well. Naughty, naughty kitten." Kyo blushed horribly and snatched his underwear from Shigure and turned to face him. Shigure just smiled and made Kyo sit down.

Kyo sighed and laid out on his futon. '_Damn. Now I don't even have enough energy to put on my underwear. Damn Shigure and his scheming ways._' He lightly scratched his stomach as he yawned, his eyes drooping close. He felt something in his hair and his eyes snapped open to see Shigure smiling at him.

"Go to sleep, Kyo. I'll come back to wake you for dinner if you're not up by then." He said as he combed his fingers through his freshly washed hair.

Kyo closed his eyes again as Shigure continued to run his fingers through his hair, making him even more tired. "Ok." He mumbled as he finally succumbed to blissful unconsciousness. Shigure left quietly and went to work on finishing his novel.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Evilchild here with chapter 3!

Disclaimer: see last chapter

Now on with the fic!

Shigure sighed to himself as he sat down to work, only he didn't have a need to work right now. He wanted to go mess with Kyo but he needed his sleep. It's only been a day and he was already used to Kyo hanging around him. Now he was bored without the feisty kitty to poke fun at. Shigure glanced at his porch, imaging a naked tanned skinned, red-orange hair beauty… even if Kyo himself didn't think so.

Shigure sighed and got up to go to Kyo's room. _I'll just watch him as he sleeps. Does that make me weird?_ He thought as he walked into Kyo's room and closed the door. He smiled as he looked at Kyo's sleeping face. He looked at Angel as she walked up to him and rubbed up against his leg. Shigure bent down to pick her up and sat by Kyo. He sighed as he watched him sleep. His eyes roved over his body, taking in the pieces of naked flesh his small black tank top didn't cover until his gaze stopped at his waist which was covered by his blanket. Shigure reached out a hand to run his fingers through Kyo's soft hair and trailed his fingers down his sensitive neck. Kyo groaned softly and unconsciously moved his head so Shigure could have better access to his neck. Shigure smiled when he did that. He noticed the quick movement underneath Kyo's eye lids and moved his hand to run his fingers through his hair again as a calming gesture. His frowned in his sleep and squirmed around, his breathing labored. Shigure moved his hand away and brought it to his forehead.

"Damn it. He's running a fever." Shigure set Angel down and quickly left to get a bowl full of ice water, a washcloth, and the thermometer. When he came back, Kyo was panting softly and sweat was marring his brow. He turned Kyo's head to the side so he could place the thermometer in his ear… 104° degrees. _Not good._ He quickly got to work and placed a cool washcloth on Kyo's forehead… and waited.

Kyo's fever finally broke after two hours and was now sleeping peacefully. There was a moment when Shigure thought that he was going to die because his temperature was steadily getting higher but then went back down an hour into his watch. Shigure sighed and ran his fingers through Kyo's hair. "What would have happened to you had I not come up here?" _He'd probably be dead,_ He thought grimly to himself. He sighed again and brought his hand down towards Kyo's lips to run his thumb across his full bottom lip and closed his eyes. "I could have lost you that quickly kitten." He whispered.

"I'm not gonna leave you, 'Gure…" Shigure's eyes snapped open at that then smiled when he saw Kyo was still asleep.

Shigure stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead. He pulled back and saw a small smile adorning Kyo's face. "I know you won't kitten."

Yuki smiled to himself as he listened in on Shigure and Kyo. _They would make a cute couple_, He thought as he walked off to his room to finish the rest of his English homework.

pqpqpqp

When Kyo next awoke, it was dark outside. A quick glace at his clock told him it was 11:30. _Shit. I must have missed dinner._ He sat up slowly and looked around his room. _Why didn't Shigure wake me up like he said he would?_ When he heard the door opening to admit Shigure, Kyo was ready to give him an earful until he saw the tray he carried.

Shigure smiled when he saw that Kyo was up. "I'm glad you're up Kyo. After that fever, I thought you'd sleep longer."

Kyo looked confused and felt his forehead. "I had a fever?"

Shigure sat the tray over Kyo's legs and ran his fingers through Kyo's hair. "Yes. You gave me quite a scare for a minute there." Kyo heard the fear in Shigure's voice and felt bad for making him worry.

Kyo pulled Shigure towards him and hugged him around the neck, burying his face in Shigure's neck. "I'm sorry for making you worry." He said softly.

"Nonsense, Kyo. It wasn't your fault." He replied taking a good long whiff of Kyo and noticing his scent was slightly different again. He mentally shook it off and pulled Kyo back. "Well, enough of that. Take your medicine and eat up."

"But what about getting some cat food for Angel?"

"I already asked. And surprisingly, Yuki was strangely more than happy to help get Angel her cat food." Kyo raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really he was. Now eat up. You have to keep up your strength."

Kyo sighed. Shigure was going into mother hen mode again. "Fine." He grumbled as he took his medicine while Shigure smiled in triumph. Shigure quickly kissed Kyo on the cheek and ran off to take his medicine back before the shock wore off.

Kyo shook his head and continued eating. "Humph. Bastard."

Angel meowed and Kyo glanced at her and smiled. "Well, I guess he isn't _that_ much of a bastard but a bastard nonetheless."

Kyo started back eating his fish but was eyeing the piece of cheesecake on his tray and taking furtive glances at the door. He was contemplating whether to eat his dinner last and eat the dessert first or not. So far, the dessert was winning. After waiting another three minutes, Kyo put his chopsticks down and picked up the cheesecake, licking his lips in anticipation. Taking one more glance at the door, Kyo sought to indulge himself and eat his dessert first.

pqpqpqp

Yuki walked up to Kyo's room after he'd finish eating dinner and stood in front of his door. After all, Shigure had informed Tohru and him that Kyo had had a fever, which is why he wasn't joining them for dinner. Tohru had wanted to check on Kyo right then and there but Shigure convinced her that Kyo needed his rest and it'd be best if he was undisturbed although that didn't apply to him, of course.

So Yuki thought it'd be better if he checked on Kyo himself after dinner since Kyo would most likely be up. And all of that led up to why he was standing in front of Kyo's door now instead of taking a shower at the moment.

He knocked on the door and upon hearing no answer, walked inside. Now he wished he'd waited for an answer. His eyes bulged as he watched Kyo eat his cheesecake in total bliss.

Kyo was slowly eating his cheesecake, his _generously_ cherry topped cheesecake, which seemed to be _smothered_ in cherry syrup that was slowly sliding down the cake and on to his fingers. He plucked one of the cherries off the cake and sucked on the cherry and licked off the syrup with that sinful pink tongue before plopping it into his mouth, moaning in pure pleasure all the way. He repeated this process until he'd finished his cake then proceeded to lick his fingers clean of the sticky substance. Yuki was sure, now, that the stuff Kyo did unconsciously _had_ to be categorized as soft-core porn. _I have _got_ to stop walking in on these situations._ He mentally sighed.

Kyo sighed, wishing he had another piece of cake, and started to eat his dinner again, only noticing Yuki when he heard some movement by the door. Kyo gave Yuki a confused look. Why was Yuki in his room? _When_ did he get into his room? He set his bowl down and waited for Yuki to say something.

Yuki quickly got his brain to function right and was glad his shirt hung over his crotch or Kyo would definitely see the hard-on he was now sporting. He had to make this quick before he came in his pants. "I was just checking to see if you were feeling alright. Shigure told us you had a fever."

"Yeah. I feel better now."

"That's good to hear. Well, good night." Yuki smiled and hurriedly left and got some clothes to change into before practically running for the bathroom and taking a nice long _hot_ shower. He wanted to enjoy this one this time.

pqpqpqp

Kyo sighed to himself and finished eating right before Shigure walked in. He set his empty bowl on the tray and glared at Shigure.

"What did I do now?" He whined as he plopped himself down beside Kyo on the futon.

"Must you tell that damn rat when I'm not feeling well?"

"You don't like that he cares?" Shigure asked with a smirk.

Kyo blushed and looked away. "That's… that's not it. I… He… He just gets all weird around me when he's trying to be nice, like he's forcing himself. If he has to force himself he might as well leave me the hell alone."

Shigure pulled Kyo to him and rested his chin on top of his head. "I don't think that's it. You know, you two have been enemies for as long as I can remember. Him suddenly having feelings for you, even just in the family sense, besides anger and hate must be hard for him to deal with and he has no idea how to act around you or know how to express himself towards you." Shigure smiled and ran his fingers up and down Kyo's arm, sending pleasurable chills down Kyo's arm. "Sort of like a certain angry kitten I know of."

"I'm not angry."

"Oh?"

"I guess I'm more confused about a lot of things. And stop that."

"Why?" He ran the tips of his fingers down Kyo's arm and caressed his wrist before moving down and massaging the palm of his hand. "Does it feel good?" He asked in his ear seductively, giving the rim of his ear a nice slow lick.

Kyo whimpered at that and yanked his hand, and his head, away. "Pervert." He mumbled before turning to look at him and saw a very pleased smile plastered on his face. Kyo scowled, "Now are going to listen to me or try to molest me again?"

"Fine, fine. I'll listen." He said, holding up his hands to show he meant it.

Kyo eyed him a moment before leaning back against him and resting his head on his shoulder. "Good boy." He said with a smirk. Shigure rolled his eyes and sighed before wrapping his arms around Kyo's slim waist.

"Now what were you saying before you rudely interrupted my fun?"

"I was saying that things I hadn't really paid attention to before are starting to confuse me. Like these feelings I'm having. I used to be able to ignore them to the point that I didn't even think I could have them anymore."

"Feelings like what?"

"Feelings like I'm having for you." He said softly, blushing like mad.

This sparked Shigure's interest. "Continue."

"Well, before I got sick, you were the one that made me self-conscious about myself. Before, I never cared if anyone thought I was nice to look at because everyone stayed away from like I had the plague. Then I met you. You were always happy and fun to be around and I found myself admiring how easy it was for you to smile. I always thought that you were at least bi with how the way you mess with Ayame. So… I used to always entertain the thought that maybe you would flirt with _me_ instead of Ayame or, now, Tohru and wondered if you saw me as the ugly monster everyone made me out to be. I didn't know why I felt that way. I mean, I never cared about anyone other than Kazuma but you were just easy for me to like and talk to. You even let me into your home when no one else would because I was a 'monster'. You never said I was a monster and never treated me as such. You just always treated me as your cousin. Nothing more, nothing less. At some time that admiration turned into love without me even knowing the difference between the two but that's the only thing it could be. I don't hate you; I don't envy you… well, maybe a little. But I'm not supposed to love so I hid it behind anger like everything else and that's the way I've slowly become without me even noticing and I buried that feeling of love as deep as I could so it wouldn't come back to cause me any more pain and suffering. I guess it didn't work as well as I had hoped." He said as he looked up and gave Shigure a watery smile.

Shigure was about to say something but Kyo stopped his response by placing a finger on his lips. "Let me finish. I need to get this out before I lose my nerve." Shigure nodded and let Kyo finish. "Then after I got sick, you were the one to take care of me. I was a little embarrassed to have you drying me in such… private areas but glad it was you. Then you stayed by my side all night and even the next day. You never touched me before I got sick and when you touched me so intimately, I didn't know if you were being feely-touchy or what. I didn't know what to make of you then. At first, I thought you were just trying to take advantage of me because no matter how much I like you you're still a pervert. Then when you didn't try to rape me, I figured you were sincere in your concerns for me and maybe you had the same feelings I did. I mean, you didn't treat Yuki this way when he got sick. You fed me, let me sit on your lap, and you even… kissed me. It just made me feel so… loved and wanted. My heart just swelled with so much emotion I thought it would just burst. That's why I don't mind you sniffing me so blatantly instead of just the whiffs anyone of the Zodiac can smell. It lets me know that you find me desirable. Even if it's just until I get better, these have been the best days of my life."

_Kyo is in love with me? All this time and I never even knew. I was hiding my feelings for nothing? I could've had him in all kinds of positions by now!_

"Shigure?"

Shigure shook his head and had to fight the urge to kiss Kyo silly. "Sorry. I zoned out for a second there. Well, as far as I can tell… you're in love with me. There's nothing to be confused about now on that subject."

"Hmm…" Kyo closed his eyes, happy that he finally got that off his chest, even if Shigure didn't return his feelings. It felt like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"God, I want to kiss you like there's no tomorrow."

Kyo's eyes snapped open at that and he stared at Shigure in disbelief. "What?"

"Do you know how happy you've just made me, kitten?"

Apparently the shock still hadn't worn off. "What?"

Shigure smiled and kissed Kyo's cheek. "I want to kiss you so badly but you're sick. I might not catch the flu just from being around you but I'm sure I'll get it if I do the things I want to do to you right now."

Kyo blushed like mad. "Really? You really feel the same way about me? It's not just… sex?"

"No, silly. The main reason I offered to let you stay at my house was so I could be around you all the time. Though I must admit, I'm not at all adverse to the sex."

Kyo smiled widely and hugged Shigure around the neck tightly. "I'm SO happy!"

"As if I couldn't tell."

"Shut up." Kyo pulled away, a sudden thought registering in his mind. "So _that's_ why you were always touching me! You really are a pervert."

Shigure shrugged. "What can I say? It was easier to cop a feel when you were too weak to beat the tar out of me."

Kyo glared at him then smiled seductively and wrapped his arms around Shigure's neck again, running his fingers through his hair. "Well, when I get better you won't have to worry about me beating the tar out of you if you want to cop a feel. My body is all yours to do whatever you want to it… To me." Kyo purred in his ear, giving it a lick, swirling his tongue around the rim.

Shigure shivered at the contact. Who would've known that Kyo could be such a little cock tease? Shigure forced his erection down which wasn't an easy task to do when Kyo continued to do naughty things with his tongue.

Shigure pulled Kyo away who was smirking at the flustered dog. "I can play too."

"I never doubted you couldn't for a second, Kyo. I _knew_ you were an undercover freak. Now you should be getting to sleep. It's 11:30." He said, pushing Kyo back down on the futon before standing to take the tray back downstairs.

"Are you coming back?"

Shigure smiled at him. "Of course I will. I can't have my lover sleeping by himself when he's sick, now can I?"

Kyo smiled too. "No, you can't."

pqpqpqp

Kyo awoke feeling better than he ever felt since forever. He purred softly when he felt fingers massaging his scalp. Then he felt a hand fondle his butt. Kyo whimpered and shifted his ass away from the questing hand only to feel something hard poking him in his stomach.

"Hmm… you pervert. Getting hard off a sick person." He said with a smirk.

"I can't help that my boyfriend is incredibly sexy… and moves around in his sleep."

Kyo sat up and stared at Shigure's crotch. "So that's my fault?" He asked, giving it a poke. He was surprised to feel it move at his touch.

"Yes, kitten. You have this funny way of moving your hips when you sleep so that you grind right onto my cock."

Kyo blushed prettily. "Oh." He laid back down and, feeling evil, rolled his hips into Shigure's and felt his sex harden even more. Shigure moaned and thrust up into Kyo's hips. Kyo gasped at the shock that ran throughout his body at the action. He wanted more of that feeling. He _needed_ more.

He felt hands on his hips and a voice telling him to wait but he just growled and rocked harder against the body below him. He didn't even stop when he heard the sound of the door opening.

Yuki was in shock at what he saw. Kyo was doing something to Shigure that his mind didn't want to believe. That is until Kyo sat up, threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Kyo, the only one who probably would be the last person to do anything closely related to sex, was humping Shigure! Shigure must have done something to him. Yes, it was Shigure's fault. That thought made Yuki feel a little better. It was then that Kyo turned his head and stared at Yuki with the sexist look he's ever seen while he dry humped Shigure like a bitch in heat. Kyo let out another loud moan as a wet spot began to grow on the front of his pants before falling back on top of Shigure who was panting softly.

Shigure sighed and shifted underneath Kyo. He would have to clean them up soon. He looked towards the door, finally noticing Yuki standing there red faced and hard.

Shigure grinned sheepishly. "Kyo was trying to rape me?"

Yuki glared at Shigure and curtly said, "Breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes," before he left, slamming the door behind him.

Shigure sighed and kissed Kyo's forehead. "Get up kitten."

Kyo moaned and rolled off of Shigure. "What happened?" he asked, noticing the wet spot in his pants.

Shigure gaped at him. "You don't remember?"

"No. I just remember waking up and staring at your crotch. It's a blank after that."

"You just dry humped the hell of me."

"I did what?" He sat up at that. He really didn't remember dry humping Shigure.

"Yep. I told you to wait but you just growled at me and kept going so I figured if you were that horny I wasn't going to stop you."

Kyo flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, God I'm so embarrassed!" He exclaimed, covering his face with his hands.

"And I must say that Angel saw a free show as well."

"That's like… voyeurism." Kyo said, mortified, turning his face away from Angel who just cocked her head in confusion.

"And I think it's best I tell you now before you find out from Yuki but he walked in on us."

He stared at him. "What!"

"I said…"

"I heard what you said. This just gets worse and worse."

"It's not all that bad. I didn't mind you humping me but I wish we could have at least gotten our cocks out first."

"Stop reminding me." He groaned.

Shigure smiled and pulled Kyo to him. "I really don't mind. I'm actually flattered, though we should try this again minus the clothes and with the door locked."

"You don't think I'm a pervert?"

"Of course not. Just because you dry humped your boyfriend doesn't automatically make you a pervert." Shigure grinned, "Just a pervert in training."

Kyo glared at him then stood. "Come on, we have to change."

Shigure stood as well as he picked up Angel. "Where are we going?"

"To your room to freshen up. Robes are easier to handle."

Shigure smirked and walked with Kyo to his room.

pqpqpqp

Shigure and Kyo made their down to the table and sat down; Yuki was glaring at Shigure all the way. Kyo looked confused and gave Shigure a questioning gaze as he set Angel down. "What did you do now?" He whispered.

"_I _didn't do anything wrong. When he walked in on us he must have thought that I was doing that to you, since I'm the pervert here. It's obvious I forced you to hump me." He said the last part sarcastically.

"Hmm… Yuki thinks I'm innocent…"

"Everyone thinks you don't even know what sex is or entitles. Including Yuki."

"I know what sex is." He defended.

"Really?"

"To make babies, of course."

Shigure gave him a look. _You have much to learn my innocent kitten._

Kyo blushed. "… Am I that naïve?"

"Yes."

"You weren't supposed to answer that truthfully."

"But I love my naïve little kitten. It'll be much more fun to teach you the ropes."

"'The ropes?' there's ropes in sex now?" Shigure could hear the confusion in his voice and had to stop himself from laughing.

"There could be." Kyo glared at him and began to eat his food.

"Kyo… you look better today." Tohru said.

"Thanks. I feel a little better today too. I just hope it's not one of those things that get better then comes back ten times worse than before."

"That would be horrible!"

Kyo smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Forget I even said it. I was just thinking out loud."

"Ah, Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You just seem different than before… happier even."

"Yes, I am happier than before." He replied, glancing at Shigure who smiled his way. Kyo blushed and turned his eyes back to his food, staring too intently at his eggs.

"You're blushing!"

"No I'm not."

"That's so cute!" Tohru gushed.

Kyo glared at her and she instantly hushed. "I'm NOT cute! I'm not pretty! I've told you people before: that's that damn rat's department!"

"I'm… I'm sorry! That was rude of me!"

"Kyo!" Shigure scolded, "That was uncalled for. Apologize." Kyo growled then let out a calming breath.

"I'm sorry. I… overreacted a little." Shigure raised an eyebrow at that. "Ok, a lot. I'm sorry. There. You happy?" He asked, aiming the question at Shigure.

Shigure smiled. "Very. PMS is a killer…" He mumbled at the end.

But Kyo heard him. "I'm NOT PMSing damnit!"

"Whatever you say kitten." Kyo glared darkly at him and began to eat.

"I take back what I said last night. Touch me and die."

Shigure gasped. "Aww Kyo! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! You know I was just kidding with you!" Shigure pleaded.

"Humph."

"I'm sorry!" Shigure then smirked and pulled Kyo to him and taking advantage of his mouth opened in shock, kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Yuki dropped his chopsticks and Tohru watched in stunned silence, both had their mouths wide open. The little short kiss the day before was unexpected, yes, but this passionate lip lock was _totally_ unexpected.

Kyo had tried to fight, at first just to show he wasn't about to let Shigure have his merry way with him, that is until Shigure slid his tongue inside his mouth and gave his mouth a thorough tongue lashing. Kyo moaned softly and numb fingers dropped his chopsticks and bowl, luckily it landed on the table, and wrapped his arms around Shigure's neck, running one of his hands through his hair to pull him more into the kiss.

Yuki and Tohru were sporting twin blushes as they watched the kiss. _Is it hot in here or is it just them?_ Yuki thought. Yuki sniffed as he suddenly smelled a sharp spike in Kyo's scent but it didn't smell quite like the scent of arousal. _What the hell?_ He shook himself mentally as it started to fade and continued to watch the kiss. Both of them were actually disappointed to see them slowly pull apart and stare into each other eyes, clearly forgetting they had an audience.

Shigure stared into Kyo's eyes when they pulled apart and took in his disheveled appearance. Lips kiss swollen, a nice rosy blush tinting his cheeks, and crimson eyes shining so brightly he thought he'd fall in love with him all over again. He leaned over to kiss him again.

Kyo wanted to kiss Shigure again and again after they pulled apart. He also wanted to mad him but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. So he just settled on staring at him for a moment. The dark eyes seemed to look right into his soul and lay it out for everyone to see. He noticed a light blush over his cheeks and his swollen lips and a sudden thought hit him. _I hope he doesn't get sick over this._ He almost missed Shigure lean towards him again to take his lips in another kiss. Almost. He leaned up to meet him but a quick 'Ahem' stopped them both and they looked towards the sound.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but maybe you should do that somewhere a little more… _private_." Yuki emphasized the word 'private' and glanced towards Tohru who still was in shock.

Kyo flushed all over in embarrassment and hid his heated face in Shigure's shoulder. "It's all his fault." He mumbled.

"Uh… sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." He said, removing one of his arms from around Kyo's waist and rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. _But I do know that Kyo's scent is going crazy on me. If Yuki hadn't stopped me from kissing him again I probably would have tried to fuck him into the floor._

"Well, I'm done! When you two are done just leave the dishes in the sink. I'll get them later." Tohru quickly said, getting up.

"Yeah, I'm done too. Well, I guess we'll be on our way."

"Don't forget the cat food!" Shigure yelled before they left.

"God, I hate you sometimes." Kyo said with a small pout.

"I love you too, kitten."

"Hmm…" He was about to stand up until a sharp pain shot through his lower abdomen and he let out an involuntary gasp of pain.

"Kyo? What's wrong?"

The pain didn't last long and was quickly a fading memory. "It's… it's nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get your medicine."

"Fine." _What the hell was that?_

Tbc

We're getting closer to finding out the third curse! I had to add a little smut this time just for Tora since she keeps begging me and putting Yuki in all those situations was too much fun for me!


	4. Chapter 4

Evilchild here with the fourth chapter! I finally got it out! 

Disclaimer: see last chapter

Now on with the fic!

Kyo was lying on his side in Shigure's study reading one of Shigure's novels while with Angel while said novelist worked. Kyo didn't want to interrupt him again like yesterday so he had picked up a random book and started reading. He hadn't been able to put it down since and that was two hours ago. He knew it was one of those dime-store smut books if the back cover was again to go by but it was too good to put down. When he first started to read, it began with a sex scene and he'd hoped Shigure was too engrossed in his writings to notice the blush that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his cheeks as he continued to read.

Shigure did in fact notice since it was Kyo who was too engrossed in his reading to notice him staring at him from time to time. He smiled as he noticed what book he was reading, _Slave to Your Desire._

It starts off with, what her ex-boyfriend later calls, 'break-up sex'. The story is about a young woman in her earlier twenties, fresh out of college, and a relationship, and almost immediately lands a job working for a big technology company. What she didn't know was that she only got the job because of her looks. After working at the job for four months she begins to develop a crush on the delivery boy who always drops off their lunch everyday at 2 p.m. After talking and getting to know him more, they start a relationship. But her boss doesn't like this and needs to come up with some excuse to fire her. At the end of the day one day, the boss sees her doing very… inappropriate things with her boyfriend in her office and uses this as blackmail. When she comes in the next day, he tells her she's fired. When she asks why he shows her the tape from yesterday and when she pleads for him not to show the tape to anyone he agrees only if she agrees to do whatever he says. She consents to his terms not knowing what she's getting herself into. And so begins her double life as her boss's sex slave, only there to do his every bidding and hiding it from everyone. The only problem is… she's starting to like it (1).

Shigure put down his brush and watched Kyo, noticing his cheeks were getting redder, if that was possible, with every passing moment. Maybe Kyo could take notes from the book. "Enjoying the book, Kyo?"  
Kyo's head snapped up and he quickly closed the book, knowing exactly where he stopped so he can pick up where he left off. "What makes you say that?"  
"You've been so into that book for over two hours now. I didn't know you would like my writings."  
"I don't like it." He replied, turning his head away. "I'm… just bored."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really. It was just lying there so I picked it up."  
"Why did you continue reading it when you knew what it was from the beginning and choose another book?"  
Kyo opened his mouth to say 'Because I found it interesting' then closed his mouth and glared at him instead. Shigure laughed. "If you liked it you could have just said so. There's nothing wrong with reading that type of story. A lot of people read it too."  
"Fine… I like the book. Now leave me alone so I can finish reading." With that said, he quickly opened the book back to the page he was on and continued reading.  
Shigure sighed. He knew how much Kyo liked to read (2) and _had_ read every book in the house _except_ for the ones in his study. That's probably going to change real soon to satisfy Kyo's love for books. He smiled and started to write again.

qpqpqpqp

Yuki walked besides Tohru with the bag of cat food, listening to her mindless drabble. He just kind of tuned her out as his thoughts were currently on a certain feline member of their little 'family' (and, no, not Angel). He sighed to himself and hung his head down. He felt like an idiot. Why in the world did he care about Kyo all of sudden? He still hated him… just not as much as before. He sighed again. He couldn't bring himself to hate him like he use to and he wasn't sure why. But he was sure it was because of Kyo's weird scent. The change in his scent started after he had gotten sick but he's been sick before and his scent never smelled the way it does now at certain times. He was sure Shigure noticed it as well. The smell made him want to play 'nice' with him… for what purpose he had yet to find out. Maybe he could make Hatori give Kyo another check-up. Yes, that sounded good.

"Yuki?"  
Yuki looked up quickly and stared at Tohru. "Yes, Miss Honda?"  
"You just looked so caught up in your thoughts and I was wondering what you were thinking so hard about."  
He smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I was… wondering about Kyo." He replied with a small blush on his cheeks and looked away.  
Tohru smiled, "You're blushing!"  
Yuki just blushed harder and cleared his throat. "I was wondering about his scent."  
"His scent?"  
"Yes. Normal people wouldn't be able to smell it but Kyo's scent is starting to change slowly and I don't know why. Members of the Zodiac are only able to smell it because of our heightened senses from having an animal counterpart. We also take some other distinct characteristics from our animal sides."  
"So you all smell something from everyone?"  
"Yes, just as animals would. Everyone has their own scent that's unique to them alone."  
"And Kyo's is changing?"  
"Yes."  
She gasped in sudden realization. "He could be getting sicker! We have to hurry home!" She cried out as she sped off towards home.  
"I… don't think that's it…" He mumbled to himself and hurried after her.

qpqpqpqp

"KYO!" Shigure looked out his door to see what all the fuss about. Tohru looked at Shigure and ran towards him. "Shigure! Where is…?" She looked into the room. "Oh my God! We're too late!" She cried as she ran inside his study.  
Shigure looked confusedly at Yuki for an explanation. "She thinks Kyo's going to die because I said his scent has changed somewhat."  
"Ah." He looked back towards Tohru and Kyo as she gently touched Kyo's cheek. "He's not dead, Tohru. He's just taking a nap after he read a book."  
"Oh." She gave a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good to hear. I don't know what I would have done if he had died."  
"Don't worry. Our kitty isn't going to die on us any time soon."  
"Not a kitty…" Kyo mumbled in his sleep and curled up into a tighter ball. They all smiled at that and had to hold back their laughter as Kyo purred softly when Angel rubbed her head against his cheek.  
"Oh, that reminds me." Yuki pulled out a can of cat food from the bag. "We weren't sure which one she would like better so we bought different kinds."  
"That's fine."  
"We also bought her bowls for her food and water." Tohru said, digging into the bag and pulling out two blue bowls with the name 'Angel' engraved into a sliver plate. "I wanted to get her a bed, too, but Yuki said this was enough for one day." Shigure smiled at her and looked at Kyo as he heard a soft whimper. Kyo uncurled slowly and yawned softly. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at Angel through half-lidded eyes.  
"I'm up, I'm up. Damn and I was having a nice nap, too, before you woke me up." He grumbled. Angel meowed, quite happy with herself, and walked up to Shigure, crawled onto him and settled herself in his lap and fell asleep, purring contentedly. Kyo rolled his eyes. "Now you're seducing my cat."  
"I can't help I'm just so loveable."  
Kyo sat up some so that he was supported by his right elbow. "Whatever you want to call it." Kyo yawned and settled back down.  
Yuki looked to be struggling with himself about something before he opened his mouth. "Maybe you should go to your room and go to sleep. I'm sure it'll be more comfortable than sleeping on the floor."  
Kyo eyed him suspiciously before closing his eyes. "I… can't."  
"You can't sleep in your own room?" Yuki asked incredulously.  
"Yes, but only when Shigure is with me when I fall asleep. I'll just stay up if he isn't. Besides, I'm fine right where I'm at."  
"It's true what they say about cats." Shigure said, staring at Kyo's relaxed form.  
"What?" Tohru asked.  
"They can go to sleep anywhere." He said, grinning at Kyo as he glared at him.  
"I do not go to sleep anywhere."  
"That's right. It's only places where you can get comfortable at."  
"Right."  
"Which is anywhere."  
"Is not."  
Shigure held up a hand and started to tick off places Kyo would go to sleep. "Let's see. You go to sleep on the floor, in a tree, on the roof, outside, on the porch, on top of me…"  
"Alright! I can go to sleep in…"  
"And on."  
Kyo glared at him, "… a lot of places."  
"Has she eaten anything yet?"  
"No. We were waiting for you to come back."  
"Then we get to see what she likes!" Tohru bent down and scooped up Angel and pulled Yuki along to feed Angel. "We'll be back!"  
Shigure shook his head and smiled. He looked up as Kyo stood up, closed the door then walked up to him and plopped himself in his lap, wrapping his arms and legs around his neck and waist. "Is there something that you need kitten?"  
Kyo moved one of his hands to run his fingers through Shigure's hair, smirking when Shigure moaned softly and closed his eyes as Kyo massaged his scalp and neck. "Hmm… what do I need?" He seemed to contemplate about the answer before bending his head down and rubbing their noses together. "Nothing… not right now anyway."  
Shigure smiled and let Kyo rub their noses together. "Hmm… I have such an affectionate little kitten, don't I?"  
Kyo was about to reply but hid his face in the crook of Shigure's shoulder instead, breathing through the pain he felt when that sharp pain from before tore through his lower abdomen. It was lasting a _lot_ longer than last time. His body started to tremble from the exertion from holding back his pained cries and the want to curl up into a ball to try and alleviate the pain.

Shigure was waiting for a retort from Kyo when he suddenly moved his head away and buried it in his shoulder. When he felt his body start to tremble he knew something was seriously wrong. "Kyo?" When all Kyo did was let out a hurt whimper, he pulled his head up so he could look into his face. His poor kitten had such a pained grimace etched on his face that he immediately became alarmed at what could have been causing him such pain so suddenly.  
"Kyo? Where does it hurt?"  
Kyo blinked through the hazy fog that clouded his brain as the words made their way through his mind. "M… my… st… stomach…" Shigure gently laid Kyo down on the floor and pulled his shirt up so that his stomach was uncovered. Shigure gently prodded his stomach and Kyo whimpered again. "… It… hurts…" A tear scrolled down Kyo's face and Shigure felt his heart clench.  
"I know kitten. Just try to bear a little longer for me, ok?"  
Kyo nodded his head and closed his eyes. Shigure gently rubbed Kyo's belly to try to see if that helped. When he felt the tightly clenched muscles start to loosen after awhile and heard Kyo give a relieved sigh, he knew it had to be working. After ten more minutes, Kyo's body was completely relaxed and he was purring contently from the rubbing. Shigure smiled and circled the tip of his finger around Kyo's navel and felt him shiver slightly. _Something else I could to use to my advantage_.  
Kyo moaned and Shigure was almost knocked backwards as a smell swamped his senses. He couldn't quite describe the smell in words except that it was… _intoxicating_. He licked his lips as he took a big whiff of the scent and looked down at Kyo when he said his name.  
"Shigure? You're drooling…" He trailed off as his eyes unconsciously traced a path down his body and widened when they landed on a very impressive bulge that was straining against his robe. _Fuck! He's huge!_ His mouth had suddenly gone dry and was staring so intently at his crotch that he didn't even notice when Shigure leaned over him until it was too late.

As Kyo studied his erection, he leaned over, letting his eyes trail over Kyo's body and smirked as he saw a blush bloom over his cheeks, before he bent his head down and sniffed Kyo. Once he confirmed that the smell was indeed coming from Kyo, he shifted so that he was between Kyo's legs and licked his neck. He heard Kyo gasp softly and wrapped his left leg around his waist and let his right leg spread wider outward and wrapped his arms around his neck, letting his fingers run through his hair.

"Kyo…" He groaned out and nibbled on his neck.  
"Shigure…" He answered in kind, tipping his head back to give him more access to his neck. He moaned loudly when Shigure's hands, and nails, skimmed up his sides, pushing his shirt up until it was bunched under his arms then circled his nipples until they perked up by themselves. _Hmm… he has such large hands…_, Kyo thought quite happy with his find. Shigure smiled against his neck as Kyo arched his back and cried out his name when he lightly scratched one of his nipples. "Shi… Shigure!"

Shigure brought his head up and kissed Kyo's heated cheek. "Hmm… not only is my little kitten affectionate but he's also very sensitive." He murmured as he undid Kyo's pants and slid his hand inside. Kyo's eyes snapped open as Shigure gripped his erection and stared into hungry ebony eyes. Kyo licked his lips and gasped as his bottom lip was seized and nibbled on before his lips were ravaged by hungry lips. Kyo's moans were swallowed by Shigure as he stroked his sex. And the only thought that was going through both of their minds was how much they were enjoying this.

qpqpqpqp

Yuki sighed as he was pulled away. Why did he have to help feed the cat? But he didn't complain as he watched Tohru show Angel the different types of cat food and emptied one into her bowl when she clawed at one in Tohru's hand. Tohru stood and filled her water dish before setting it next to her food bowl. When she made to rub Angel's back, Angel stopped eating and stood rigidly and hissed at her (3). Tohru retracted her hand and Angel started back eating.  
Yuki smiled to himself, "I guess she doesn't want to be bothered while she eats."  
She smiled sheepishly, "I guess not." She stood up, "Well, I guess I should get started on my homework!" She walked off, leaving Yuki alone with Angel. He sighed again and was about to walk off when a strong smell hit his nose. He breathed in the scent and sighed as the smell wrapped itself around his senses, promising sinful pleasure. He followed the smell to its origin and found himself in front of Shigure's study. He snapped out of his daze when he heard a loud moan and soft mummers of affection and yanked open the door. His jaw dropped when he saw Shigure licking up what he knew to be cum, _Kyo's_ cum, and Kyo petting his head appreciatively. Yuki's face burned red with anger and arousal when Shigure started to lick Kyo's cock clean.

"Shigure! What the HELL are you doing to Kyo?"  
Shigure yelped and tore himself away from Kyo and stood quickly while both of them stared at Yuki in embarrassment. Kyo put himself back in his pants, stood up and leaned against Shigure's side. "I wasn't doing anything to hurt him, Yuki! Honest!" He snaked an arm around Kyo's waist and kissed his temple. "I was… just helping him with something."  
Yuki growled and walked over and pulled Kyo to him, suddenly realizing that _Kyo_ was the one emitting that wonderful smell when he was caught off guard and used Yuki to balance himself. "That was nice of you but I think we should have Hatori look at him again." From the sound of his voice Shigure knew it was a demand, not a suggestion. "I'm calling Hatori now." He glared at both of them when they tried to protest and they wisely chose to keep their mouths closed as Yuki dragged Kyo with him lest they both get their asses kicked.  
Shigure sighed, _Maybe having Yuki care so much… isn't such a good thing…_

qpqpqpqp

Tohru opened the door when she heard a knock and was surprised to see Hatori along with Hatsuharu and Momoji.  
"Hello Hatori, Hatsuharu and Momoji. I didn't know you would be coming back so soon, Hatori."  
"Yes, well, I'm only here because Yuki said that I was needed. Now where is Kyo?"  
"Last I saw him he was with Shigure in his study."  
"Hmm…" She let them in and they all stopped suddenly when they entered, noses in the air.  
"What is that delicious smell, Tohru? Is it a new air fresher? Or are you cooking already!" Momoji asked excitedly.  
She looked confusedly at them and sniffed the air. "No. I didn't even use an air fresher and I haven't started cooking yet. Why? Does something smell nice?"  
"More than nice…" Haru murmured as he sniffed around the house.

Shigure peeked around the corner when he heard voices. Hatori spotted him and walked over to him. "Shigure… what is that smell?"  
"It's Kyo." He said laughing nervously.  
"Where is he?"  
"You see… he was with me then Yuki came and took him away from me."  
"Now why would he do that?" He asked, raising his one visible eyebrow.  
"Ah… I kind of jackedkyooffandyukicaughtusandtookkyoaway. (4)" He answered in a rush. All Hatori heard was 'jacked' 'Kyo' and 'off". A smirk made itself known on his lips and he just shook his head in amusement.  
"And now Yuki has him locked away in his room?"  
"Right."  
Hatori sighed and walked up to Yuki's room first, with Shigure, Hatsuharu and Momoji following close behind. Tohru just watched them go and decided that she would follow too. What if something was wrong with Kyo?

qpqpqpqp

Kyo yawned as he stretched out on Yuki's bed, purring softly. The bed was nice and firm just the way he liked it and the covers were fluffy.  
Yuki watched Kyo curl himself under his covers, after spending twenty minutes sitting on the floor, and purr as he got comfortable as he waited for Hatori. "Yes, please cover my bed in your scent and make it your own. I usually sleep on the floor anyway."  
Kyo looked at him from under the covers. "Don't mind if I do." He said with a smile as he rubbed his body on the covers and sheets, his shirt riding up from the movement. Yuki moaned softly to himself and shifted his legs to accommodate his growing length when he realized that _Kyo's_ scent would be lingering in _his_ bed. Kyo stopped and stared at Yuki through half-lidded eyes, a seductive smirk on his lips. "Or… do you _want_ me to cover your bed in my scent? Would you rather I be naked?"  
Yuki felt the blush rise to his cheeks and spread down his neck. "Um… I… I just want you to… to be comfortable." He stammered as he watched Kyo sit up and start to take off his shirt.  
"Well, I'll be more comfortable with my clothes off. You don't mind do you?" He asked in a soft purr.  
"N… no. I mean, yes! Keep your clothes on! Hatori could show up any minute!"  
Kyo licked his lips and rolled his shirt back down. "Fine." He settled himself back under the covers just as there was a knock on the door. Yuki took a minute to compose himself before he opened his door to let them in. They all walked in and were again greeted by that wonderful smell again. Hatori glanced towards Yuki's bed when he didn't see Kyo on the floor as he scanned the room and was surprised when he saw Kyo snuggling up under Yuki's covers. He looked back at Yuki and saw him looking questioningly at Haru and Momoji who took it upon themselves to poke and prod at the hissing cat boy.  
"They were coming home from school and Hatsuhau had to follow Momoji, who I'm watching for today, then you called and since I have to bring Momoji as well, Hatsuharu followed." He explained.  
"Ah." The other three occupants said in understanding.  
"Stop poking me you damn brats!" They looked back towards the bed when they heard Kyo's yell.  
"But Kyoooo! We want to know why you smell so good!" Momoji whined.  
"How the hell should I know!"  
"Momoji, Hatsuharu, please leave Kyo alone so that I may check on him."  
"Ok," They said dejectedly.  
"Now what is the problem this time Kyo?" He asked walking up to him and pulling back the covers, trying very hard to ignore the smell coming off of Kyo.  
"I don't know…"  
Shigure felt that he needed to speak since Kyo wasn't going to say. "Actually Kyo has been feeling some pain recently."  
"Is that true, Kyo?"  
He was about to deny it until he glanced over at Shigure and saw him pleading with him with his eyes and sighed softly. "Yes…" He sat up. "This morning there was a sharp pain in my stomach but it only lasted like a minute then like an hour or so ago it was worse."  
Hatori gave him a sharp look and Kyo flinched a little. "And you weren't going to call me?"  
"No." He said timidly.  
Hatori sighed and stood up. "Get up. I'm taking you to my clinic."  
Kyo looked up, surprised, "What? Why! Is that really that bad!"  
"I won't know until I take a good look at you." He said as he walked out, expecting Kyo to follow him. Kyo sighed and followed Hatori with Haru and Momoji flanking him on his sides, trying to inconspicuously smell him. They even made him sit in-between them in the back sit of Hatori's car while Shigure sat in the front.  
Shigure looked out the window, "I hope you two will be alright by yourselves for a bit?"  
"Yes, we will be fine Shigure." Yuki said with a sigh.  
He smiled at time. "Well, you two kids have fun while Kyo and I are gone." He waved as they drove off.  
Tohru waved back. "I hope it isn't anything serious."  
"I hope so too."

Tbc

(1)- I sort of made this up from a hentai I watched and made up the name. The generally idea is from there but the plot is all mine.  
(2)- I could just be me but in the anime Kyo seemed to almost always have a book when he wasn't doing anything else so I said he likes to read a lot.  
(3)- I'm sure if cats do this but when I had dogs they did this (only two of them). I thought it was funny 'cause they only did it when the were puppies but I picked them up to see what thy would do and they would just growl until I put them done. It was too funny to me.  
(4)- what 'jackedkyooffandyukicaughtusandtookkyoaway' meant: I jacked Kyo off and Yuki caught us and took Kyo away.

Well, there you have it! Chapter 4! I plan to have something more about the curse in the next chapter. And maybe a lemon! But not with Shigure deflowering Kyo just yet. That comes later! I hope I explained why Yuki was acting the way he was somewhat. I know that had to be a bit confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

Evilchild here with the 5th chapter! Sorry this took so long! I just... forgot to update at FF since I rarly update here. So you guys are getting chap 6 as well. The lime in both chapters has been edited and you can find the unedited version here: http/ anime. adultfanfiction. net/ story. php? no 544185114 & chapter 5 and be sure to remove the spaces!

A/N: Just to clear up any confusion on the pairings: it IS a ShigurexKyo fic with Yuki+Kyo friendship! So now you know. Sorry for any of you who were hoping for YukixKyo but there are not enough ShigurexKyo fics on this site. I hope that doesn't stop you from reading.

Disclaimer: see last chapter

Now on with the fic!

"I don't like sitting back here with them." Kyo whined to Hatori and Shigure.

"Why not Kyo?"

Kyo made an embarrassed noise as they heard a nice resounding 'smack!' and an 'ouch, damnit!' from Haru. "Haru and Momoji are trying to molest me."

"No. We're trying to take off your clothes _then_ molest you." Haru supplied helpfully.

"Hatsuharu, Momoji please leave Kyo alone and keep your hands to yourselves." He said in a stern voice.

They heard twin sighs and a 'fine' from the other two. Kyo gave a sigh of relief when they removed their hands from his thighs.

When they got to the estate, Kyo immediately latched himself onto Shigure's side when he got out the car. He really didn't want to be here. He hadn't notice he was shaking until Shigure wrapped his arm around his waist and gave him a squeeze. He barely noticed when Haru and Momoji waved at them and Momoji walked Hatsuharu home.

"It's going to be ok kitten. Akito isn't going to harm you. We're just taking you to Ha'ri's clinic." Kyo sighed and pressed up against Shigure more and smiled when he felt Shigure kiss his temple. He was glad he had come.

As they briskly walked to the clinic, Kyo had a sinking suspicion that they were being watched. It made the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He looked around with his eyes only but saw nothing. He didn't think he would but it was still freaking him out. He felt better once they were inside and Shigure took it upon himself to place Kyo on the examination table.

Kyo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head so he wouldn't have to see that smirk on Hatori's face. "I could have gotten up here by myself." He said with a cute pout.

Shigure smiled, "I know." He stood in-between Kyo's spread legs and placed his hands on his hips, one hand migrating down to cup a buttock. Kyo turned his head only to see Shigure's smile turn to a predatory smirk and felt a bolt of electricity run down his spine and his cheeks heat up in arousal. Shigure moved the hand that was still resting on Kyo's hip and used it to bring his head to his so he could kiss those pouty lips. Kyo made a happy noise when Shigure thrust his tongue into his mouth and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Now how am I suppose to examine my patient if you're attached to him like that?"

They both could hear the amusement in his voice. Shigure pulled away and Kyo looked away shyly. Shigure gripped his chin and turned him back to face him. He kissed his lips again and pulled away so they were barely touching and whispered, "Just wait until we get home. I'll do more than kiss you."

Kyo gasped as Shigure gave his ass a nice squeeze and felt his heart speed up at the words. Shigure pulled away when he heard Hatori clear his throat impatiently.

"Now if you are quite done?"

"He's all yours!"

Hatori sighed and walked up to Kyo. He did all the normal check-up procedures and asking Kyo did he still feel sick.

"Now that I think about it… I've felt better every since this morning besides those pains. I still feel a little weak but I don't feel too hot and my throat doesn't hurt anymore."

Hatori raised an eyebrow to that, mumbling a soft 'That's good', before he told Kyo to lie down and pull his shirt up. Kyo just gave him a confused look before complying. Hatori placed the tips of his fingers on Kyo's stomach, just above the rim of his jeans. "Now tell me if anything hurts or feels weird to you."

"Alright." Hatori gently pressed down and instantly noticed that Kyo's belly seemed to have lost that firmness it once had. A couple of days of rest shouldn't have made him so… soft.

"Kyo… have you noticed that your stomach has become soft?"

"No."

Hatori 'hmmed' and Kyo giggled softly when his finger tips brushed over his navel. He looked up questioningly. Kyo shrugged and said, "I'm a little sensitive there as I have found out recently." Shigure grinned behind them and Hatori continued his search.

After doing that for about two more minutes he felt a small lump when he pressed down harder. He frowned and tried to determine the size of the lump by pressing down around the edges of the growth.

Kyo became worried when he noticed Hatori concentrate on a certain area of his belly. "Hatori…?"

Hatori removed his hands and Kyo pulled his shirt back down. "I need to do a scan." Both Kyo and Shigure became alarmed at this information. Hatori just wanted to make sure it was nothing serious. If that growth was indeed a tumor he would be able to remove it in its early stages but it still didn't explain Kyo's sudden scent change. He sighed. Why was dealing with this boy so complicated?

After the test, Hatori found out that the growth wasn't a tumor as he had thought but something else. The shape it was taking confused him even more. But then again, it hinted towards explaining Kyo's scent which he now knew was the starting of Kyo's first Heat, something they all went through at different times of their lives normally between the time they began puberty to before they turned 21. The scent itself varied from person to person and depending on the species of animal that inhabited their body so it was hard to discern if the smell was the Heat scent or just plain arousal especially to others whose sense of smell was not as good as others. But never has any of them suffered from the pains or this growth that are plaguing Kyo.

"So what's wrong with my kitten Hatori?"

He smiled at them to try to calm them and answered, "As far as I can tell nothing is really wrong with him. The growth I found isn't malignant or benign. I'm not sure what's it growing to be but it seems to be attaching itself inside of you and is doing no real harm despite the pains you are feeling." He pulled Kyo's scans out and put them on the lighted board to show them what he was talking about.

"Is that… a uterus!" Kyo screeched.

"It looks that way, yes. Very small but it's undeniably taking the shape of a uterus."

Kyo looked ready to faint so he quickly spoke up to distract him. "But I've figured out why you smell the way you do. You're starting your Heat cycle."

"My… Heat cycle?"

Shigure happily filled Kyo in on this including all the things he was going to do to him later when it _really_ hit him. Kyo blushed all the way up to his ears and down to his neck.

Hatori scowled. He had a very good idea of what Shigure was telling the scandalized kitten. "Shigure please do not traumatize him anymore than he already is." Shigure pouted but left Kyo alone. Hatori gently pushed Kyo back against the table so he can sit on it because he still looked ready to faint at any given moment. "Now Kyo, I want to monitor this growth to make sure there is really nothing wrong with you, ok?"

Kyo just nodded, not trusting himself to speak yet. "I'll come get you from school every Friday until I figure out what this is and what's its significance is in your body." Now Kyo looked ready to cry at the prospect of having to come to the Sohma Estate/Main House every week if the slight trembling of his bottom lip was anything to go off of. Shigure quickly came over to try and calm the obviously frightened kitten.

Kyo buried his face in his neck and whimpered. Shigure rubbed his back and gave Hatori an apologetic look. "He usually isn't _this_ emotional. I think the uterus plus coming here every week got to him… ow!" Kyo had bit Shigure's neck hard enough to draw blood then pulled back to glare at him as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I am NOT emotional!" He heard Shigure mumble something that sounded like 'Damn vampire' as he covered his neck and smirked. He stopped when he felt a hand on his thigh rubbing it soothingly and he calmed down. He looked at the hand and was surprised to see it was Hatori's hand touching him. He looked up sharply when he heard a gasp and the hand was removed. Hatori turned away from him and cleared his throat.

"I will take you two back now."

Kyo just nodded and got off the table, pulling his dog by the ear, ignoring his whines of 'Kyo that hurts!'

Hatori smiled as they walked back to his car. They were too cute.

Kyo sighed for like the fifth time during the ride. Shigure was pouting and doing his best to ignore him as they sat in the back seat. He had apologized but Shigure had just turned his head and huffed. Kyo shook his head and sat back. He'd make it up to him when they got home.

pqpqpqp

Kyo closed the door behind him after Shigure stepped through and leaned against the door. He sighed and pushed himself off to follow Shigure but was stopped by Yuki and Tohru.

"So how did it go?" Surprisingly, this came from Yuki.

Kyo smiled slightly to calm their nerves and continued walking. "I have to go to the Main House every Friday."

Yuki became alarmed, "Why?"

"For check ups." He responded vaguely. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go take care of my grumpy puppy." He said with a smirk on his lips. He heard Yuki mumble 'your grumpy puppy?' in shock before he walked into Shigure's room and closed the door, making sure to lock it behind him.

He saw a lump on the bed and walked over to it. He pulled up the covers at the end and snuck under, making his way up until he was in front of Shigure's pouting face, noses touching.

"I'm sorry, 'Gure." He kissed his pouting lips, feeling them relax beneath his. "Sorry I bit you like that." Kyo felt him sigh across his lips and a flick of his tongue on his lips. Kyo touched his tongue to Shigure's and shared an open mouth kiss with him before sucking on his tongue then groaning when Shigure wound a hand in his hair and pushed his head closer to devour his mouth in a kiss.

They pulled apart slowly and Kyo smirked. "So I'm forgiven?"

"After a kiss like that… I don't know. I might have to think on it."

"You _were_ a bit insensitive about my… that growth." He reminded him.

"Alright, alright… if I forgive you, you have to forgive me. Deal?"

Kyo rubbed their noses together, "Deal."

Shigure pulled Kyo flush against him and held in a moan as Kyo fit against him like a puzzle. Now he saw, or felt, what Hatori meant. Kyo _had_ gotten softer in some places. He was even easier to mold into his body than before. It's amazing what you don't notice when you're busy. "You're so supple Kyo."

"Whatever." He mumbled into his neck. He sighed appreciatively when Shigure's hand ran down his back and stopped on his butt and gave it a squeeze.

"You have a very nice ass as well." He whispered into his ear.

"Hmm… it seems like you're trying to seduce me into taking off my pants."

"Maybe but you smell so good right now and I'm sure you feel what you're doing to me."

"Oh, I can feel it alright. Long and hard. That beast is poking me right in the stomach." He ground his hips into Shigure's, feeling his sex harden even more. "I think I have a good way to fix that."

"Really?" He smiled as he felt Kyo pull his tie a loose and parted his robe. Kyo grinned and pushed his underwear down.

"And here I thought you would rather go commando."

"Maybe I should from now on since you prefer that."

"I do like the idea of easy access." He said with a purr as he stroked Shigure's member. "It's so big and hard. How do you hide this thing?" Kyo seemed to think about it while stroking the head. "Ah, the robes and dark clothing. Easier to hide stuff." He kissed Shigure's chin when he tipped his head back and moaned. "I want a taste." He purred out, licking his throat.

"Ah! Are you sure?"

"I'm horny and I want to suck your cock." He growled softly.

"Who am I to refuse your request?"

**_EDITED!_**

"That was so good." He purred as he rested against Shigure, his bottom still in the air as Shigure cleaned him off. Once he was done he turned Kyo around so he could clean his face. Kyo smiled tiredly and licked up his chest before lying on top of him, falling asleep almost instantly. Shigure sighed and pulled the covers over them. Shigure stayed up after him stroking his kitten's hair as he rested.

Kyo woke up two hours later to find Shigure asleep. He smiled and kissed his lips softly. Shigure moaned happily and opened his mouth and Kyo took advantage of that. He noticed that they were still naked and blushed. What had come over him? He had acted like a wanton whore. He sat up but was only pulled back down by Shigure's strong arms. He sighed and would have gotten comfortable if it wasn't for the soft scratching noise outside of the door. _Angel._ He had almost forgotten about her. He bit and teased Shigure's nipple until he loosened his grip with a soft moan and quickly got off the bed, taking the cover with him and walked over to the door. He opened it slowly and when he only saw Angel he opened the door wider to let her in then locked the door again. No need for anyone seeing something they shouldn't.

He walked back to the bed and smiled when he saw Angel look back at him, mewling pitifully since she was too heavy to jump up on the bed. He picked her up and climbed back on the bed, setting her on a spot they weren't occupying. She climbed up to lay by Shigure's head, purring loudly. Kyo smiled and shook his head and got himself comfortable on top of Shigure, burying his face in his shoulder, and pulled the covers back over them. He breathes in deeply and let it out with a content sigh. He felt Shigure wrap his arms around his waist again and rub his back. He started to purr unconsciously at the caress. He licked his neck and smiled when he heard Shigure moan softly.

"Now kitten… if you keep doing that little Shigure is going to get _very_ happy." He warned half-heartedly.

Kyo scoffed, "Little my ass." He used his thumb and forefinger to measure the girth of Shigure's limp sex and brought it up to his face and Shigure watched him with a pleased smile. It was a good three and a half inches thick. "You see this? And you aren't even hard yet. I was serious when I said I don't think it will fit. And don't get me started on how long you are." He groused as he pulled his hand away.

"I can't help that I'm gifted. Many a man _and_ woman would want what you have."

"What _I_ have?"

"Of course. Little Shigure is all yours to use how you see fit. Everyone says size doesn't matter, that it's how you use it but the right size can get in all the good places and stroke them just the right way."

Kyo sat up on his elbow and smiled sexily. "Well, I guess I should consider myself lucky then." He ran his hand down the strong chest and fondled Shigure's rapidly hardening sex. "So this bad boy is all mine to use however I want?"

"However you want."

"I like that idea a lot." He grinned devilishly and Shigure started to worry if giving Kyo that much power was a good thing. He will soon find out that it wasn't.

pqpqpq

Yuki and Tohru looked up when a rumpled and _very_ happy looking Kyo walked down the stairs and sat down next to Yuki. Yuki could immediately smell the sex on him and frowned.

"Where's Shigure?"

"Hmm? Oh, he was… really tired and is sleeping right now. I'll just bring him something up to eat when I'm done." He replied offhandedly as he filled his bowl with rice.

"What made him so sleepy?"

"Various things."

Yuki growled to himself. He was going to cut Shigure's dick off. But would that stop him from sexing up Kyo? Probably not.

When Tohru got up to get something, Kyo leaned into Yuki until their noses were almost touching. Yuki stared at him in confusion. "Don't worry about my virginity. He didn't fuck me although I did get very familiar with his cock."

Yuki blushed. "I wasn't thinking about that!"

"Yes, you were. And you were probably thinking of some way to cut my favorite part of his anatomy off."

"I wasn't…!"

Kyo sat back and continued eating. "It's ok. I'm still technically a virgin and you don't have to worry. Shigure doesn't take advantage of me… much but you should be worrying about _me_ taking advantage of _him_. That's why he's sleeping now. He gave me something he shouldn't have and I plan to use it often."

Yuki flinched slightly when he translated what Kyo said. If that's true then he was surprised Shigure still had a dick and not impotent. He suddenly felt very sorry for the poor dog.

Kyo smiled as he ate when Tohru came back. He couldn't wait to bring Shigure's food to him and let him rest some more. After that he had plans of playing with his doggy as much as he could. He held in an evil chuckle as he finished up eating. Oh, he couldn't wait.

tbc

An evil sex craving Kyo… what has Shigure done! Well, you learned more about the third curse, which should be self-explanatory at this point, and I _have_ introduced something else to the mix. I wonder if you guys can figure it out.

I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have!


	6. Chapter 6

Evilchild here with the sixth chapter! My second longest fic! Though I wished I had more reviews telling me what you thought but I'm glad you guys still like this! Again the more X-Rated scenes have been taken out and for this chapter the link to the unedited version is here: http/ anime. adultfanfiction. net/ story. php? no 544185114 & chapter 6

Disclaimer: see last chapter

Now on with the fic!

Kyo smiled as walked up to Shigure's room and gazed upon the sleeping dog and closed the door with his foot. Angel's head perked up and she meowed and licked Shigure's cheek. Shigure mumbled and turned over and away from the coarse tongue. Kyo smirked and sat the tray of food on the floor in favor of poking him in the stomach. Hard.  
Shigure frowned and pushed the offending object away only to have it pinch his butt. He sat up with a yelp and searched for the thing that pinched him and saw Kyo smiling slyly at him.

"I brought you something to eat…" at this he licked his lips hungrily as he eyed Shigure's crotch and Shigure gulped and put his hands over his groin. "So we can continue our activities."

"But Kyo… I'm tired!" He whined. If Shigure had dog ears and a tail they would be drooped in exhaustion.

"That's why I brought you something to eat so you can replenish your strength then you can sleep a little bit more." He said as he picked the tray up and set it over Shigure's legs. "Now eat up."

Shigure sighed and picked up his chopsticks. If he had known Kyo was going to take full advantage of his offer he would have never offered in the first place. He figured he would take off some of the frustration Kyo felt and have him orgasm once, twice, maybe even three times to get him good and tired. Since his Heat hadn't fully begun yet he had thought Kyo wouldn't be this sex craved… and he seemed to have a fascination with his cock. He hadn't pined Kyo as a cock sucker. There were a lot of things he didn't know that he knew now about Kyo and sex with Kyo. Like when he found out Kyo loved a good rim job and tongue fucking. He had come several times from those actions alone. _Ah, to be young again_. And from how Kyo felt around his tongue and fingers, he couldn't wait to pound that tight ass into the mattress.

Kyo looked at Shigure as he ate before he saddled up against Shigure's left side and purred softly as he licked his neck. He smirked and let his hand wonder down and rub Shigure's crotch through the covers and heard his breath hitch.

"You're not that tired."

"But Kyo! You said I could sleep before you did anything else!"

"I know. Just something to remind you of what you'd be missing while you're asleep." He replied as he stroked the head that had begun to peek out of the safety of the covers. He stopped when Shigure's cock came to full attention, and in the process pushing the covers off exposing him fully, when he gave the head a lick.

Shigure held in a moan and put his food down. He was hungry for something else now. "Kyo… that's not nice." He hissed out when Kyo moved away from him.

"But you told me to leave you alone until you recovered your strength." He pouted but he wasn't fooling Shigure. Shigure slowly put the tray on the floor and crawled to and over Kyo who looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Someone's being a very naughty kitten. You shouldn't play with your food like that Kyo." Shigure growled.

Kyo gasped at the growl as the sound of it sent a bolt of pleasure straight to his groin, making his pants feel tighter than they were supposed to be. He had to take these pants off. He reached down to unzip them when Shigure caught his hand and pinned it above his head. Kyo whined and moved his other hand down only to have the same thing happen to it. Shigure grasped both his smaller wrists in his larger hand and grinned evilly.

"Ah, ah, ah… you bad kitty. We're going to do this my way since you are determined to keep me up."

Kyo turned his head to the side as he blushed furiously and wiggled his hips to try to alleviate the growing ache in his balls as the power Shigure held over him turned him on immensely. Shigure yanked Kyo's shirt up and over his head, letting go of his wrists, and pulled him up to tie his arms behind his back with his shirt before pushing him back on the bed.

Kyo let out a soft gasp as he bounced a little and whimpered as his underwear was getting soaked from his pre-cum.

"Now behave like a good little kitty for me and you will be rewarded generously."

_**EDITED!**_

Kyo pulled away and panted heavily, "That… was hot as hell."

"I agree." Shigure panted out and cleaned Kyo's face with his tongue before freeing Kyo and letting him rest on his chest. _Soon I'm going to fuck you in that same position._

"I'm tired." Kyo mumbled into Shigure's chest.

Shigure raised an eyebrow at that and lied down on the bed. "I can't believe _you're_ tired."

"Holding that position is not a piece of cake." He yawned and snuggled up against Shigure. "And you didn't even finish eating your food."

"How about you eat it with me, hmm?"

"I'm gonna get fat with all the food you stuff down my throat."

"C'mon! Maybe I can feed you with my lips. How's that sound?"

"I think that's doable." He murmured. He sat up with a sigh and leaned over to pick up the tray and sat it over his legs. Shigure picked up his chopsticks and placed some food into his mouth before leaning over to meet Kyo's lips. He moaned softly as Kyo's tongue delved into his mouth and stole the piece of chicken for himself before pulling back.

"That's a much better way to eat." He growled softly and licked his lips.

"It's a _much_ better way." Shigure agreed.

pqpqpqp

Kyo yawned softly and stretched his limbs. He sat up and smiled as he watched Shigure sleep with Angel resting next to his head. Poor thing really was tired last night. After he finished eating, he fell into a dead sleep. He, on the other hand, had gone to sleep and had woken up feeling very refreshed.

He felt so much better in fact, that he believed he could go to school today. But seeing as today was a Friday, he decided he would go the following Monday. And besides, he didn't want to go to school for one day and then go to the Main House for a check-up as well.

He found it strange though, that he was better just after two days. He shook it off and bent back down to kiss Shigure and smiled when he saw the grin spread across his lips in his sleep and petted Angel, who just purred and curled up into a tighter ball.

He got up to go take a shower. He glanced at the clock and found to his shock that it was 5:30 in the morning. Despite it being too early, even for him, to be up and happy about it, he was. He figured he'd even make breakfast for all of them. He smiled evilly. But before his shower, he'd have some fun with a little rat first.

Yuki moaned as he slowly rose from unconsciousness. Something smelled really good. He smiled and felt something press against him and the smell intensified. He moaned again and buried his nose in the scent. There was a soft purr and his eyes snapped open and he moved away fast, almost falling off his bed in the process.

"Kyo!"

"Hmm… yes?"

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Sleeping." He said like it was obvious.

"Not in my bed!"

Kyo pouted and laid his head on Yuki's chest and heard his breath hitch as he looked up at him with big blood red eyes. Yuki almost caved at the look. "But Yuki I don't want to bother Shigure 'cause he's sleeping and he needs his rest." He said with a pout.

"Then why are you bothering me?"

Kyo gave him a hurt look and slowly moved away and he saw Yuki look guilty. On the outside, Kyo looked hurt but inside he was laughing like mad. _Hook, line and sinker! _"I'm bothering you?" He asked softly, adding a sad, hurt tone to his voice.

"Ah… no… it's just… you know how I am in the mornings." He said with a blush when Kyo smiled at him and put his face close to his.

Kyo's smile turned sexy and Yuki gulped. Kyo leaned in as if to kiss Yuki but instead went for his ear and Yuki noticed his nose was directly on Kyo's neck. He moaned as Kyo's scent flooded his senses.

Kyo smiled and traced the outside of his ear with the tip of his tongue. "I know exactly how you are in the mornings. That's why I'm here today. I'm about to give you a… hmm… _incentive_ for getting up early this morning." He whispered seductively.

Yuki groaned. How the hell did Shigure handle this? He would have already fucked Kyo's tight ass by now, Heat or no Heat. His hand wandered down and gripped Kyo's bottom and heard him gasp softly. This was _definitely_ a good enough reason to get up early today. He gave Kyo's neck a lick and sighed happily. Not only did he smell good but he tasted good too. He went in for another taste and felt Kyo tilt his head to the side to give him more room and moaned in approval.

Yuki stifled a groan when Kyo bit his ear lobe and pulled.

He kissed his way up Kyo's neck and started to slowly creep his hand that was resting on his hip up into his hair to tangle in the soft strands before he yanked Kyo's head back and stared into his glazed eyes. Kyo licked his lips and let out soft pants as he looked at Yuki. Yuki noticed that Kyo's eyes were different. They were still their pretty ruby color but instead of a circular pupil, his pupils were slit. He also noticed two sharp fangs showing through his slightly open mouth.

Kyo gave a low 'rawr' and lowered his eyelashes, giving him a seductive look beneath his lashes, then gave a soft mewl at the treatment. Yuki groaned in frustration and gripped Kyo's bottom tighter to stave off some of his frustrations. How the hell Kyo stayed a virgin for so long was beyond him. _He_ had even had sex before. Haru was _more_ than willing to have sex with him. A smile spread across his lips as he leaned into Kyo.

"I don't know how Shigure can stand it."

"Stand what?"

Yuki leaned closer and let their lips touch lightly. "How in the world he can stand to be near you all day and not fuck your brains out." He whispered against his lips.

"I don't… know…" He whispered as Yuki sealed his lips with his.

"I can stand it because Kyo's Heat isn't at its peak yet and I have more experience in this. Now remove your lips from my mate Yuki." Yuki quickly moved away from Kyo when he heard Shigure talk and flinched when he heard the icy tone in his voice.

Kyo's head slowly rolled to the left to stare at Shigure before his eyes lit up in recognition. "Shigure! What are you doing up! You're supposed to be asleep!" He said, surprised to see Shigure up.

"I didn't feel a nice soft body against mine and woke up and followed your scent here to see Yuki molesting you." He glared at Yuki, "And you have the nerve to call _me_ a pervert."

Yuki flushed at that and Kyo ran up to Shigure and wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on his chest and sighed. He purred loudly when Shigure petted his head absently as he glared at Yuki for a moment longer before turning his attentions on Kyo.

"Now _why_ were you out of my bed this early in the morning and bothering Yuki?"

Kyo looked up at him and pouted. "I was just up and feeling refreshed. I decided to take a shower then thought I'd have some fun with Yuki before my shower then make breakfast." He pulled away from him. "I guess I'll take that shower by myself now… unless you would like to join me?" He asked, batting his eyes at Shigure.

Shigure sighed to himself. _Kyo could get me to do anything with those eyes and I bet he knows it too._ "I would be crazy to pass this offer up."

Kyo smiled and dashed out of the room. Shigure was about to follow him when Yuki called out to him.

"Shigure,"

"Hmm?"

"I think you should know that Kyo had… changed somewhat when he was with me."

Shigure turned to look at him. "Changed?"

"Well, his pupils were slit like a cat's and he had fangs too." He said hesitantly. _And he smelled really good, too. I wish I had that hot piece of tail to myself. Damn, Shigure is lucky. _"I thought it would be best if you told Hatori."

"Hmm…" Was his only reply before he left. He saw Kyo streaking down the hall to the bathroom with an arm full of clothes, so he just followed him to the bath.

Kyo walked out of the bath quite happy with a wide grin on his face. He passed by Yuki on his way to the kitchen. Yuki eyed him and instantly knew they did more in there than take a shower… especially since it was an hour later.

"It's it about time you two came out."

Kyo just grinned at him and petted his head. Yuki made an indignant sound at that and slapped his hand away. Kyo's grin just widened and Yuki huffed, finding it hard to even _get_ mad let alone _stay_ mad at the cat. Yuki continued on his way to his room until Kyo grabbed his wrist and pulled him with him instead.

"Let me go!"

"Come with me."

"Why? I was hoping to take a shower before it was too late."

Kyo looked at him and pouted. "You took a shower last night right?"

"Yes…"

Kyo smiled again and continued to pull Yuki into the kitchen. "Then you can wait to take another shower and besides I needed one more than you did." He gave him a look as he eyed him with a strange glint in his eyes. "You don't smell if that's what you're thinking."

"But…!" He stopped short when Kyo pulled him towards him and buried his nose in his hair, taking a deep breath, before he had even realized what was happening.

Kyo pulled back, but not before he gave Yuki's ear a quick lick, and smiled at him. "Nope, definitely smell good. And if it wasn't considered cannibalism, I'd eat _you_ for breakfast." He purred.

Yuki just stood there in shock and let Kyo pull him the rest of the way into the kitchen.

"Wha… what was that?" He fairly yelled when Kyo stopped and let him go.

"I was just making sure you smelled fine."

"Just making…! Did you have to do it like that!"

"How else should I have done it?" He asked as he pulled out a large bowl and placed it in Yuki's hands. "Hold that for a minute." He mumbled as he grabbed various ingredients from the cabinets and the refrigerator before setting them on the counter.

Yuki unconsciously held onto the bowl as he ranted. "You could have done anything else but what you did!"

"Again I ask, like what?" He asked with a sigh as he took the bowl from Yuki and cracked two eggs into it then mixing them.

"I don't know!"

"Then the way I did it was just fine." He heard Yuki growl behind him and turned to face him. "Do you like French toast?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I'm making some to go with breakfast." He replied as he turned back around and began to soak the bread before letting it cook in the pan.

Yuki eyed him for a minute before glancing over his shoulder. "Must you hover over me?"

"You're not burning it." He said in wonder.

Kyo snorted, "Of course not. I'm _not_ you and Shigure. I won't burn the house down while making a simple breakfast or anything for that matter." He heard Yuki huff and move from behind him to stand by his side to stay out of the way. "You know what?"

"What?"

"You're going to help me."

"Help you do what?" He hoped he wasn't talking about helping him cook.

"Make breakfast."

"I don't think so. I'll just burn it."

"Not if you have a good teacher instructing you as you go." He said as he placed a piece of toast on a large plate. "You see the eggs?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how to crack an egg?" He saw Yuki's smile then quickly added, "_Without_ adding the eggshells with the eggs." He heard a mumbled 'No' and sighed. "Didn't think so." He put the other piece of toast on the plate. After drizzling maple syrup on the pieces of toast and lightly powdering them with powdered sugar, he added cream cheese icing in zigzag lines across the toast and topped it off with a little flower shaped whipped cream topping (1).

Yuki felt his mouth watering at the tasty yet artistic display. He saw Kyo grab a fork and cut off a piece of one toast and put it into his mouth. By the happy smile on his face, it must have been good. Kyo glanced at him and smiled as he got another piece and turned towards Yuki.

"Say 'ah!'"

Yuki opened his mouth to do just that only to have that piece of toast shoved into his mouth. He chewed and almost cried at the heavenly taste of it.

"Is it good? It'll taste better if we had thicker bread but this'll have to do."

Yuki just moaned in response and licked his lips. "That was… that was… I can't even begin to put how good that was into words." Kyo blushed at the compliment and handed Yuki the plate.

"Here, you can have these."

Yuki's eyes were wide. "Really?"

Kyo nodded and Yuki snatched the plate away to savor his toast. "After you're done, you're helping me make breakfast."

"Sure, whatever." He said as enjoyed his French toast. Kyo smiled and shook his head and continued to make breakfast.

"You made this Kyo!" Tohru asked excitedly. Kyo blushed and nodded. "It's good!"

"Thanks." He said softly.

"It really is good, kitten." Shigure smiled at him as he ate.

"Yuki helped make some of it." Kyo looked over at Yuki who blushed at the comment.

"Yuki helped you cook? And he didn't burn anything?" He looked over at the food and pushed it around.

"No he didn't burn anything. He had a _very_ good teacher." He said leering at Yuki who, if quite possibly, blushed brighter. Shigure raised an eyebrow at that. He wondered what pertained to this 'teaching.'

"Now you two need to hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Shigure chimed happily.

Yuki glared at him from across the table and thought, _I bet he just wants us to leave so he can do something perverted with Kyo._ Yuki looked down at his food. _Why do I even care?_ He snuck a look at Kyo who looked at him and winked. Yuki blushed and looked back at his food and continued to eat.

Shigure watched all this with a dispassionate look but inside he had to squash the insane urge to grab Yuki by his neck and just bodily _toss_ him out of his house. Oh, he wasn't afraid of Kyo cheating on him. Kyo just seemed to love to flirt with Yuki. Yuki on the other hand… he would have to keep his eye on him. He wouldn't put it pass Yuki to arouse Kyo to such a state that Kyo would mess around with him to get off. He certainly had almost accomplished that earlier this morning. Although the kiss was hot… but if he ever saw or hear about Yuki putting his lips on his mate again he would personally neuter him.

"Well, I guess we should get going. We'll see you two when we get home." Tohru said as she waved at them as she and Yuki left.

"Bye bye you two!"

Kyo stretched and picked up the dirty plates to wash. Shigure followed him and stood behind him as he washed. He placed his hands on his hips and stroked them gently.

"So… did you have fun cooking with Yuki today?"

"Depends…"

"On what?"

"Your definition of 'fun'." He heard Shigure growl softly at the quip and felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound. "Well, if you mean fun as in molesting Yuki fun then yeah, I had fun."

"You were molesting Yuki?"

"He's great molesting material. He makes these nice little gasping sounds when you tug on his nipples…"

"Hey…"

"He damn near purrs when you stroke his belly…"

"Kyo…"

"He actually _squeaks_ when you squeeze his ass…"

"I think…"

"I think he's more of a uke than a seme…"

"You're a…"

"I'm surprised he didn't burn anything with all those lovely distractions… Oh! And his cum _really_ tastes good but I think it's because he's a rat and I'm a cat so I might be bias…"

"Kyo!"

He turned to look at him with big pseudo-innocent red eyes, "Yes, Shigure?" He asked like he wasn't just talking about how Yuki's cum tasted.

"You jacked Yuki off?" Kyo gave him a 'What the hell are you talking about' look and Shigure shook his head. "What I meant to say was I think you're an undercover freak that's trying to get out."

He turned back to finish the dishes. "You think so? If that's true then it's _your_ fault I'm like that."

"How is it my fault?"

"Because you made me this way. I didn't like to suck cock until I sucked yours' and I was very much against touching especially in the sexual area if you remember before your perverted hands got a hold of me and turned me into a closet freak."

"So… you're admitting you're a freak?"

Kyo thought about it for a second then bent his head back to smile up at him. "I guess I am aren't I?"

Shigure smiled back and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back to stare at him.

This though was starting to make Kyo very uncomfortable. "What is it?"

"Did you really jack Yuki off?" He really wanted to know.

"If I said 'Yes' what would you do?"

"Depends on who seduced who."

"And if it was me?"

"I'd have to discipline my naughty kitten."

The thought of this 'discipline' sent blood straight to his sex. "I only did it because I wanted a taste of him. I had a small taste of him early and thought he tasted divine. I was just wondering if all of him tasted that way," At this, Kyo licked his lips and purred and Shigure saw the tip of a sharp fang peek out, "Such a delicious little rat. I had to stop myself from dropping to my knees and sucking the rest of his cum out of him."

Shigure felt strangely relieved at this. Heat affected all of them differently and he figured this was Kyo's more cat-like side trying to eat the rat. He saw Kyo frown at him. "What?"

"Are… are you mad?" He asked softly.

"Well, I would be if this had happened any other time besides your Heat but no, I'm not mad at you." Kyo sent him a bright smile.

"I really don't feel anything like that towards Yuki but for some reason it feels like I want to take a bite out of him."

"That's because you probably do."

"Huh?" Shigure sighed and washed off Kyo's hands and dried them before leading him to his study and sitting him in his lap.

"Well, it's like this. As you get closer to your Heat more of your cat qualities are going to come out. Usually it's just habits that our animal counterpoint has. Like how I like to sniff you or how you like to play with your 'food.'"

"I only play with certain foods. Like a thick piece of meat." He purred out as he groped Shigure's crotch. "Like this piece of thick meat you're hiding here." _The same piece of meat I want to fuck the hell out of._

Shigure moved Kyo's hand away and parted his robe so that his cock could be freed. Kyo licked his lips as he saw he was half-hard.

"You still you need to be disciplined, you know."

"Yes, I've been a very bad kitty today. Maybe I need a spanking too."

"Kinky little thing you are." He pushed Kyo out of his lap. "I'll spank you if you disobey my orders. Now strip."

_**EDITED!**_

"That's a good boy."

Kyo gave a happy sigh and slumped onto the desk. "Man, if I came that hard just from you head fucking me, I can't wait to find out how good it will be when I have that thick cock all the way inside of me."

"I can't wait either. Get up for a minute but stay on your knees. I just want to clean you up."

"M'kay." He murmured as he started to doze off. Shigure smiled and quickly left to get a wet towel and wiped Kyo, making sure to wipe the sweat off his body first, and his desk clean. He picked up Kyo's little black thong, giggling with glee on the inside, and slipped it on him before laying him down. Kyo moaned something and curled up in a ball. Shigure smiled and covered him with a blanket he got out of his room and laid his head on a pillow. He sat down back at his desk and got to work.

It was probably an hour or two later when he heard a noise like crinkling paper and looked towards the noise and watched interestedly when Angel tried to sneak some newspapers out but she stopped when she looked over and saw Shigure watching her with an amused look.

He shooed her out with a smile. "You can take it. I don't mind." She continued on her way and he sighed. It was a good thing they hadn't gotten a bed for her yet. She will need a big one soon.

Just as he was about to continue working, he heard another noise. This one sounded like someone was scratching something. He glanced at Kyo and saw that he was waking up and in pure cat fashion, stretched all his limbs out then pulled them back, producing a loud scratching sound. He only caught a glimpse of large talons before they quickly turned back into human nails as they were hidden under the blanket again.

He shook his head and crawled over to Kyo, who was blinking sleepily, and grabbed a hand. It looked like a regular hand. No talons, no claws, just regular, albeit nicely trimmed, human fingernails. _I must have been seeing things._ He was startled when Kyo yanked his hand away and sent him a glare before turning over and admitting 'Leave me the hell alone' vibes. When he reached out to touch him, Kyo let out a warning growl, that sounded more like an angry hiss, and he backed off, going back to his work.

Whatever had set Kyo off he wasn't going to make it worse by bothering him. He'd just wait for him to cool down and hoped he'd calm down before Hatori came over.

Sometime around 1 o'clock, Shigure figured it would be best if he made them some lunch. Kyo seemed to have calm down a bit but then again, he hadn't tried to bother him for almost three hours so who knew.

"Kyo?" Not so much as a twitch. "I was thinking some lunch would be nice, don't you think? Do you want a sandwich?" He asked, hoping to get an answer.

Silence met his question then, "A turkey sandwich would be nice." Came the soft, almost timid, response.

Shigure smiled. "One turkey sandwich coming up!" He left to fix them both a sandwich and ten minutes later he came back with two sandwiches and some chips. He placed one plate down in front of Kyo. "Kyo, here's your sandwich. I added chips because what's a sandwich without chips?"

Kyo turned over and stared at Shigure. He began to get nervous as Kyo continued to stare at him. "Is something… wrong?" The last word was strained as Kyo pushed the plate out of the way and crawled over to Shigure and sat in his lap. "K… Kyo? What are you doing? You were just angry for some reason not too long ago. How do I know you won't try to strangle me?"

Kyo wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled his face to his, his lips just a hairs breath away from his. "I'm not going to strangle you. I'm going to kiss you."

"Wait, wha?" Kyo sought to shut him up by shoving his tongue down his throat. Shigure made a surprised sound before he wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist and pulled him closer. Kyo moaned in approval and ran his fingers through Shigure's hair.

Before long they both needed air and pulled apart with a gasp, panting heavily. "Wow." Was all Shigure could say to that. Kyo just gave him an assessing stare before he pulled away from him completely and grabbed the plate with his sandwich on it.

Shigure shook himself out of his stupor and stared disbelievingly at Kyo as he calmly ate his lunch. "You're getting better." He speculated.

"What? That's it?"

"You want me to say it's wonderful?"

"Not about the sandwich, about what you just did."

"A lot of people seem to disapprove of me surprising them. But to answer your question, yes, that's it. Now you can get back to work. You have a deadline to meet you know."

"But…!" Kyo sent him a murderous glare and Shigure cringed. "Right, work." _PMS is a bitch!_

Tbc

1) I don't know about everyone but where I live at, Ihop's was selling French Toast and pancakes like this.

Kyo is having mood swings… more so than usual. I think there will be a lemon in either the next chapter or the one after that but it's coming soon!

I'm also making a side story one shot to the chapter with the lemon called 'Fur Play'. I could put it in the chapter but I rather it be a one shot side story. But it will not be located here. Just AFF and I will let you know when it's up.


End file.
